Love between Engineers
by OnlyCharly
Summary: The beginning of the romance/friendship between Commander John Shepard and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. FanFic story of ME1 consisting of the main events, some side missions and crew interactions. First part of the trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Wooohoo! First FanFic. I'm so excited! We'll lets get to it then. Talk to you at the end.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

"Perfect timing Shepard, gave me a clear shot at that bastard." Garrus said in a proud voice.

"Nice shot Garrus." Shepard said with a smile on his face but quickly changing it to a serious one. "But it was dangerous, you could have hit the doctor."

Garrus had a confused look. "There wasn't time to think, I just reacted, I didn't mean to… Dr. Michel are you hurt?" He asked with a worried voice.

"No, I'm okay, thanks to you, all of you." Garrus felt relieved after hearing her.

"Doctor, who were these people?" Shepard asked. "Why were they threatening you?"

"They work for Fist, they wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian." _Quarian?_ Shepard thought. _I've never seen one of them. People tag them as thieves or beggars, but I don't believe them. Guess I'll have to find out._

"A Quarian? What does a Quarian have to do with this?" he asked.

"She came here because she was injured, she had information about Saren and something about an attack. She wanted to trade the information with the Shadow Broker for a safe place to hide, so I put her in contact with Fist since he's an agent of him." Explained the doctor.

"Not anymore, Fist works for Saren now, and if that Quarian has information about him, we need to get to her fast! " Exclaimed Garrus.

"Hey!" Lt. Alenko exclaimed. "Isn't Fist the guy the Krogan was looking for at the bar?"

"You're right, he can help if the situation gets bad." Shepard said.

"Last time I heard of him, he was at C-Sec." Garrus said.

"Then let's get going." said Shepard and turned to his crewmates.

"Shepard, wait." said Garrus, making Shepard turn around. "Let me go with you, I want to bring Saren down as much as you do."

"You're Turian, why would you want to bring him down?" asked Shepard with a confused look.

"I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation, but I knew what was really going on, Saren is a traitor to the Council and a disgrace to my people!" said Garrus with an elevated tone.

"You made your case, welcome aboard Garrus." said Shepard with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Shepard, let's go get that Krogan and hit Fist hard." said Garrus with a Turian equivalent smile.

Shepard turned to his crewmates. "Alenko, Williams, stay here with Doctor Michel in case Fist sends more of his men here. Once the coast is clear head back to the embassy". _Yes sir!_ Shouted both soldiers in a unison voice.

After recruiting the Krogan named Wrex and having a firefight on Fist bar and with Fist himself, the man finally surrendered."Smart choice… now, start talking." said Shepard in a sarcastic voice. Information was exchanged leading to the meeting were the Quarian would meet with Saren's men instead of the Shadow Broker. The team quickly ran to the back alley of the markets as fast as they could.

* * *

"Did you bring it?" The Turian asked.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" The young Quarian asked.

"They'll be here." said the Turian as he placed his hand on the Quarian's shoulder. "Where's the evidence?" he asked and started sliding his hand down her body.

The Quarian quickly took his hand off her. "No way. The deal's off".

The Turian quickly signal his men to kill her, but to their surprise, she was fast enough to throw a proximity grenade at them and quickly got in to cover. _Why can't a Quarian day pass without getting into trouble or a dangerous situation!_ Thought the young Quarian to herself. She was about to start shooting the mercenaries when she heard shots fired from behind. She quickly turned to address the incoming fire but realized that the shots were not going for her but to the mercenaries.

"Garrus, Wrex, take care of the Salarians while I take care of the Turian!" a human in a black armor shouted and what was surprising to the Quarian, he was giving orders to a Krogan and a Turian C-Sec officer by the looks of his armor. _Who are these people?_ The Quarian asked herself very confused.

The team quickly dispatched the mercenaries and everybody got out of their cover. "Garrus, Wrex, take position on each door and look out for more of Saren's men." Both aliens nodded and proceeded to follow the order. Shepard was now glancing at the Quarian. _So this is a Quarian, a female Quarian. She has a nice body. I wonder how she…_ Before Shepard could fantasize more, the Quarian shouted with a mad voice.

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust that Bosh'tet!"

 _Bush what?_ "Where you hurt in the fight?"

"I know how to look after myself, not that I don't appreciate the help, who are you?" asked the Quarian with a more calm voice.

"My name's Shepard, Commander Shepard from the Alliance. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor and someone told me you had proof."

 _Shepard… Commander Shepard from the Alliance? I think I have heard from this human before, some kind of hero to his people I think?_ "Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life, but not here, we need to go somewhere safe." _I hope I can trust this human. This better not be another set up, though his words sound sincere._

"You're right, lets go to the human embassy, my ambassador would like to know about this."

* * *

 _I send him to find proof and all he does is get into gunfights down in the wards._ Ambassador Udina was getting mad by the reports he was receiving from C-Sec, but before he could think of something else the doors behind him opened. _Ambassador._ The familiar voice of the commander was heard.

"Commander, you're not making my life easy. Firefights in the wards, a full assault on Choras Den, do you know…" Udina stopped talking the moment he turned and saw the Commander accompanied by aliens, specially the Quarian. "Who's this? A _Quarian_? What are you up to Shepard?" asked Udina with a disgust voice.

 _He sure doesn't like Quarians, but I'll show him._ "Making your day Ambassador. She has information about Saren and the attack on Eden Prime."

"Really, maybe you better start at the beginning miss…?"

"My name is Tali" now facing Shepard. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." Shepard nodded. _Tali? That's a nice name._ He thought.

"We don't see many Quarians on the Citadel, why did you leave the Flotilla?" Udina asked.

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood." _Pilgrimage? Passage to adulthood?_ Shepard was confused by this and had to asked about it.

"Pilgrimage? I've never heard of this before." Tali proceeded to explain what the pilgrimage is, its purpose and what she found during her journey, the evidence that proved Saren was indeed a traitor and was planning something to bring a sentient race of machines known by the Geth as _Reapers._ Udina and Anderson left immediately to meet with the Council letting Shepard and his team rest a bit before meeting them at the Citadel Tower.

* * *

"All right team, enough rest, lets meet up with the Council." Ordered Shepard. Everyone got up from their chairs and walked out of the room. Before Shepard left, Tali tapped his shoulder. Shepard turned and waited for Tali to start talking.

"Commander I…Could I join your team?" Tali asked a bit nervous. "You saw me on the alley, you know what I can do."

"I thought you were on your pilgrimage?" _I don't mind having her on the crew though, her tech skills could help a lot and I could asked her more about the Quarians, I want to get to know her better, also, having another tech on the team could be fun._

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Tali said with a proud voice. "Saren's a threat to the entire galaxy, my Pilgrimage can wait."

Shepard smiled and was happy by her decision. "You made your point Tali, welcome aboard." Although Shepard couldn't see it, Tali was smiling under her mask and was excited to begin this new journey and happy that Shepard let her join his team. _This is great! Its exciting and this human, he's not like other people who had treated me bad or gave me bad looks, there's something about him that I... like. What are you thinking Tali? Get back to reality!_ There was a couple of seconds of silence in the room before it was interrupted.

"Commander, they're waiting for us." Chief Williams interrupted that silence as she entered the room and saw the Commander and the Quarian together. _What's going on in here?_ _ _Why did they stayed back? she asked herself.  
__

"Williams, yeah, you're right, sorry to keep you guys waiting, lets go." Said Shepard and left the room with Tali and Williams _  
_

* * *

The meeting with the Council was a success, Saren was declared guilty and his Spectre status was revoke. Shepard became the first human Spectre and was assigned to hunt down Saren. After receiving several acknowledgments by different people and having a small celebration party at Flux, Shepard and his ground team went to the docks to meet up with Udina and Anderson. They had information about Saren's possible hideouts. They discussed for a few minutes on the information and ended talking about Anderson's story with Saren.

"I wont let you down Captain. Saren will pay for what he did to you" Shepard said.

"I appreciate your words Commander, but now its not the time to dwell in the past. Your mission is to stop Saren now." Anderson said.

"Yes, you're right. So getting Dr. T'Soni will be the first thing to do."

"It's your decision Commander. You're a Spectre now, you don't answer to us."

"But your actions still reflect on humanity. You make a mess Commander and I get to clean it up." said Udina with a disgust voice as always.

 _I hate this guy._ "I'll try to make things easy for you ambassador." Shepard said.

"Glad to hear it Commander. Remember, you were a human long before being a Spectre. Now if you excuse us, Anderson and I have a meeting to attend." And so, both men left the docks.

"All right people, inside the ship, we're leaving immediately." ordered Shepard and everyone started to enter the ship except Tali, who was staring at the Normandy. Shepard saw her and went to stand by her side.

"The Normandy is amazing, Shepard. It's an honor to be among her crew. Thank you." said Tali, keeping her eyes on the Normandy.

"No need to thank me Tali, you made your point very clear back at the embassy." Shepard said while looking at the Normandy. "And your right about the Normandy, she's amazing. You'll be more amazed once we're inside though." He said turning to Tali now.

"Oh, you're right, I almost forgot we were on a mission." Tali was now facing Shepard at a rather, close distance. This let Shepard see her glowing eyes better. _I can't see her face, but her eyes are clearly visible. Their glow, their so… alien, but also..._ Shepard was deep in his thoughts, but he was interrupted by Tali.

"I was just, caught by the looks of the ship. It's so different from the ones on the Flotilla and today…" Tali made I slight pause looking down at her feet and then looking back up. "Today was starting to look bad, but it ended well." Tali smiled under her visor. She then realized she was too close to Shepard and made a little step back and got into a shy posture playing with her hands. "Shall we enter now?" she asked a little nervous.

Shepard made a smile on his face after what Tali did. He thought it was cute how her voice changed when she was nervous. "After you Tali, and maybe you could tell me more about the Flotilla once we're inside. I'm curious to know more about your people."

Tali's posture quickly changed to its normal state. _Talk about the Flotilla? About my people? Does he really mean it? I never thought about someone wanting to learn about us. This human, Shepard, the way he talks and treats people, he really is something special._ "Sure, I'll be glad to answer any question you have about us the Quarians." Tali said with some excitement in her voice, almost jumping from her spot. Shepard just made a little giggle and both entered the ship.

Upon entering the ship, Shepard told Tali to wait with the others by the Galaxy map. He then spoke through the ship's comms giving a speech that would inspire anyone, except Wrex. After finishing his speech, he told Joker to set course to the Artemis Tau Cluster. _Now, guess I'll have to give a tour of the ship to the new crew members._

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hi everybody, OnlyCharly here! I finally decided to start my own FanFic of this great game and focus on the best couple, Tali Shepard.

When I first played the trilogy and recently started reading some stories and replaying it again with the hype of Andromeda, some ideas started to pop up in my head so I started to write them on paper. Ideas from ME1 to ME3. So I guess I could write 3 stories and, for some time I have thought about doing this or not but here we are. Right now, I'll focus only on ME1. I'll try to stay canon during the story but with some mixes of my own.

The story will consist of the main events of the first game, some side missions, some interactions between the crew members and of course giving hints of Tali and Shepard interest/romance. Sorry if I have some writing mistakes or repeat a lot of words, I'll try to correct that as the story progresses. That said, hope you like my work. Talk to you on the next chapter .


	2. Chapter 2: Basics

4 favorites, 3 reviews and 4 followers already? Wow! Thanks guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Basics**

Shepard finished his speech through the ships comm's and was now walking down the bridge towards the galaxy map where Tali, Garrus and Wrex were waiting for him. Navigator Pressly was standing on his terminal, observing the aliens. He didn't like the idea to have them aboard. _I bet that Krogan is going to give problems sooner or later. That Turian… I don't care if he was from C-Sec, I don't trust him at all. Quarian, what is Shepard thinking bringing one of those thieves inside the ship, bet she's just waiting for the moment to be alone or out of sight to steal something._ This was all Pressly could think of. As Shepard approached him. "Commander." said Pressly.

Shepard stopped walking and turned to address him. "Pressly." He said.

"Commander, do you have a moment?" Pressly asked.

"Can it wait a bit? I'm going to give a tour of the ship to our new crew members." Explained Shepard.

 _A tour? Just put them on the cargo deck!_ "Of course Commander, it can wait. Sorry to bother you." Pressly quickly turned to his terminal. He was mad that Shepard took as a priority the tour instead of him. Shepard passed him and stood right in front of the new members.

"I'm going to give you a tour so you can get acquainted with the ship. Let's start here with the CIC." Shepard began to explain. Then he showed them the Conference Room. "This is where we'll meet to discuss after a mission. Sometimes before one." The aliens nodded. After that they proceeded to the Mess Hall. "This place is known as the Mess Hall. This is the place where most of the crew spends its free time, sleep and also eat." Shepard was explaining when he was cut off by Wrex.

"Hope you got enough food, Shepard. I don't know how much you humans eat, but we Krogan eat a lot, and I mean it." Wrex said with what can be a Krogan smile.

"Don't worry Wrex, we got resupplied back at the Citadel before leaving." Shepard looked towards Tali and Garrus, "We also got plenty of dextro food for both of you."

"Thank you for letting us know Shepard. I don't know about Garrus but I have enough food paste to last me a month." _Food paste? Is that like... babies food? I'll have to ask her later._ Shepard asked to himself.

"Same as Tali, Shepard. I also have some food with me. Fortunately it is not paste, that's for sure." Garrus taunted Tali with that final sentence.

"You know Garrus, I have a food sterilizer with me. Maybe we can exchange food someday." _Two can play this game you Bosh'tet, and I do want to eat something else besides the paste._ Tali wasn't going to give Garrus the pleasure of teasing her. Since their chats on the elvator, these two have been on a little conflict.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." said Garrus.

"Well, moving on. To my left side you have the Med Bay. Dr. Chakwas has experience in xenobiology. So if you ever find yourself in the need of a doctor, you can trust her." Just as Shepard stopped talking, Dr. Chakwas came out of Med Bay and quickly joined the group.

"Good day Commander. May you spare me a moment with our new crew members?" Chakwas asked.

"Good day doctor and of course, they're all yours." said Shepard.

"Thank you Commander. Good day to you too." Chakwas said while looking at the non-human crew members. Everybody just nodded. "Since you'll be with us sometime, I'm going to need a medical profile of you three. After you finish your little trip with the Commander, whenever you got time, please come to the Med Bay. I'll be waiting for you." Chakwas faced Shepard now. "They're yours again Commander." Shepard just nodded and Chakwas returned to the Med Bay.

"Behind me are the sleeping pods. As you can see, there's not enough of them for all the crew, so they take turns to sleep in them. On the terminals over there you can check who's going to use one or is using one at the moment. When you want to sleep, just mark which pod you want. Just don't forget to log yourself out when you're done using one. Sorry Wrex, we'll have to look another place for you." Shepard finished explaining.

"Don't worry Shepard. I've been in this situation a lot of times. Nothing new." Wrex assured. Shepard just nodded and continued giving the tour.

"To finish here, on my right side we have my private quarters. When I'm not in the CIC you can find me here. Knock the door and I'll let you in." Everybody nodded and took the elevator down to the Cargo Deck.

"Finally, this is the Cargo Deck. Here you'll find your personal lockers, the Engineering Room, the Mako M-35 and Chief Gunnery Williams who's in charge of weapon maintenance. There's also some holographic simulators to practice your shooting skills and some weights if you need to exercise. And that should be the end of the tour." Garrus immediately set eyes on the Mako.

"Shepard if you don't mind, I would like to check the Mako." said Garrus.

"Sure, let me pass you the access codes so you can give it a scan." Shepard opened his omni-tool to send the codes, and Garrus opened his to receive them. After receiving the codes, Garrus walk directly to the Mako's terminal and started scanning.

Tali approached Shepard, and with a nervous voice said. "Shepard, I would like to work in engineering. It's where my skills will serve the most." Through all the trip, Tali was just amazed by the Normandy's interior and couldn't wait to see the Engineering Room, she was excited to see what kind of technology she would find in there. She was like a little kid in a candy store. _Ancestors, thank you for letting me be part if this._ Tali thanked what was the equivalent of God for Quarians.

Shepard smiled. _She definitely looks cute when she's nervous._ "Sure Tali, no problem. Just make sure to report with Adams first. He's the Chief Engineer of the ship."

Tali smiled behind her mask. "Thank you Shepard. I'll be going then." _Yes! This is going to be great!_ Tali started walking towards the Engineering Room, almost jumping of excitement. Shepard just laugh as he watch her leave, and then turned to Wrex.

"So what about you Wrex?" Shepard asked. Wrex just laugh at his question.

"I'm good when it comes to killing stuff, Shepard. I'll be by that wall over there." Said Wrex as he pointed a spot next to the lockers. "Call me when you want something dead. And by the way, nice ship." And so, Wrex walked towards his spot and leaned on the ships hull. Shepard just stand there with a somewhat confused look. He shake it off and proceeded to walk towards the elevator. _It's going to be a few hours before we arrive at Therum. It's been a long day. Guess a rest wouldn't hurt._ Giving the tour made Shepard completely forget about Pressly.

* * *

After various scans on the Mako, Garrus started to do some repairs on it. _Whoever scan this last time was completely lazy. They didn't even reported that repairs were needed. Good thing I found the extra parts._ Garrus was under the Mako when he notice a big shadow getting closer. He push himself out and saw Wrex walking towards him.

"Tell me Turian. How good is this thing?" Wrex asked.

Garrus got up on his feet. "It's good. It packs quite the punch with that cannon. Just a few more calibrations and some minor repairs and it will be ready to go."

"You know how humans launch this thing right?" Wrex asked making a big smile on his face.

Garrus making the same big smile. "I do. It's going to be interesting."

"Heh. It's going to be fun. Make sure you have it ready before we hit Therum. I don't want to explode when touching the ground." Wrex turned away and walk back to his spot. _Don't worry Wrex. It's going to be good as new._ Garrus said to himself and went back under the Mako.

 _Damn aliens, they shouldn't have that liberty on the ship. I'm gonna have to speak with the Commander about this._ That's what Ashley was thinking while observing the Krogan and the Turian from her desk. _They're going to give us trouble one of these days, and the Quarian. Bet she's going to messed up the ships engines.  
_

* * *

Tali was amazed once she entered the Engineering Room. Seeing a drive core of that size on a small ship was something to admire. _I never knew that humans had so advanced ships. They are really interesting._ Tali was so caught into admiring the drive core that she didn't notice Adams walking towards her.

"Tali'Zorah I supposed? " asked Adams.

Tali was caught off guard and almost jumped after hearing her name. "W-Who?" Tali looked around and saw a man in front of her. She could easily identified that he was Chief Engineer Adams thanks to his uniform that was different from the others. "Chief Adams? Sorry, I mean, yes. I'm Tali'Zorah. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Shepard said I could work here with you in Engineering." said Tali with a nervous voice. She felt stupid how she acted in that moment.

"Yes. The Commander informed me about you. I've heard about Quarians being great engineers and mechanics, right? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're right. We're great in those areas. It's something that comes with being a Quarian. Though, a lot of people don't see us that way." Tali said this last sentence in a sad voice.

"Well, that's not how we think here in engineering. Anybody that knows about tech, engines and circuits is welcome here." Adams said with a smile on his face.

Hearing those words made Tali feel better and ready for work. "Then I give you my thanks for giving me a chance to work with you. Where should I start? "asked Tali with curiosity in her voice.

"That's the attitude. Follow me and we can start working. I'll show you the basics." Adams said. Tali followed him and was ready for anything.

* * *

Shepard opened his eyes. He rubbed them gently until his vision was clear. He remained lying on his bed looking at the vast space through the window from the ceiling. He activated his omni-tool comm's. "Joker. How much until we arrived at Therum?" Shepard asked.

"ETA two hours Commander." Joker said through the comm's.

 _Guess I have enough time to talk with Tali._ "Thanks." Shepard responded. He got out of his bed and walked out of his quarters. He then took the elevator to the Cargo Deck. Once out of the elevator, he was staring to walk towards Engineering when Garrus shouted his voice.

"Commander. Thanks for letting me join you. I knew working with a Spectre would be better than life at C-Sec." said Garrus.

"You knew? Have you worked with a Spectre before?" Shepard asked.

"Well, no. But I know what they're like." Stated Garrus and began to talk with Shepard for a while of how C-Sec likes to do things. How Spectres have no rules and are free to do whatever they want without someone stopping them. The chat was going well until a comment of Garrus made Shepard cut him off.

"If getting the job done means endangering innocent people, then, no. We get the job done right, not fast. Got it?" Shepard said with a serious voice.

Garrus was taken by surprised. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean… you're right. I understand Commander. Anyways, the Mako's good as new. Ready for deployment."

"Good, because we'll be touching Therum in about two hours or so. Get yourself ready." Garrus nodded and started walking towards his locker. Looks like Wrex heard and was too walking towards his locker. _Now to talk with Tali._ said Shepard to himself.

Upon entering the Engineering Room, Shepard walk towards Adams first to check how things were going on here.

"Everything's doing great Commander. And you know that Quarian? Tali? She's been asking me about are engines all day. "said Adams.

"She isn't giving you any problems is she?" Shepard asked a bit worried.

"What? No! She's amazing! I wish my guys were half as smart as she is. Give her a month on board and she'll know more about our engines than I do! Shepard was relieved after hearing that. "She's got a real knack for technology, that one. I can see why you wanted her to come along." Stated Adams.

"I figured she'd be a real asset to the team." Said Shepard with a proud voice.

"You've got an eye for talent, Commander. But I'm guessing that's not why you came down here. You didn't came to help us that's for sure. Although, we could use your tech skills as well sir." Said Adams with a little laugh at the end.

"Wish I could. But since I'm in charge of the ship now, all I do is fill reports and get right in to the action. No time for me here, and you're right. I need to borrow Tali for the upcoming mission. I need to talk to her first." Explained Shepard.

"Like I said Commander. Wish my men were half as smart as she is. You can take her anytime you want and still she would do more work than my men." Adams gave Shepard a salute and turned back to his terminal. Shepard walked towards Tali.

"Tali, got a minute?" asked Shepard. Tali immediately turned to face Shepard.

"Your ship's amazing, Shepard! I've never seen a drive core like this before. I can't believe you were able to fit it into a ship this small." Tali said with an excited voice. "I'm starting to understand why you humans have been so successful. I had no idea Alliance vessels were so advanced!" explained Tali.

"Normally they're not. The Normandy is a prototype. Cutting edge technology." Stated Shepard. _She sure sounds excited. Like a little kid who just got a new toy._

"A month ago I was patching a makeshift fuel line into a converted tug shop in the Flotilla. Now I'm sitting on board one of the most advanced vessels in Citadel space. I have to thank you again for bringing me along. Traveling on a vessel like this is a dream come true for me." Tali assured. _Thank you once again Shepard._

"I had no idea you found ship technology so interesting." Said Shepard. And so Tali began to explain why she found ship technology so interesting. How they are the most valuable resource on the Migrant Fleet and how they still used ships from 300 hundred years ago. Shepard began to ask her questions about the Flotilla, and Tali happily answered all of his questions. Including those about the Geth. Tali was really enjoying her time with Shepard. _Why am i starting to feel something? Where Is this coming from?_ Tali asked herself. Time passed and it was almost time before they reached Therum.

 _Guess my curiosity has to wait a bit._ "It was interesting talking about your people Tali but it looks like we're about to reach Therum in thirty minutes. We should get ready for the mission." Said Shepard.

 _ _I was enjoying this._ Time sure passed fast. _Though Tali."Right behind you Shepard." And both of them walk out Engineering and went straight to their lockers to gear up.

* * *

"ETA to Therum 5 minutes." Joker said through the ships intercoms.

"All right people you heard Joker. Inside the Mako now. Tali, I want you to sit next to me on the co-driver's seat. It's design to control the Mako's shields and systems. With your skills you should have no problem understanding it." Explained Shepard. Tali was starting to get confused. _We're going to use the Mako? Aren't we going to a mining facility? We could just dock and walk out right?_ Tali just nodded and entered the Mako followed by Shepard.

"Dammit! I wanted to sit there. She's going to have all the fun when we deploy." Said Garrus.

"Don't worry Turian. They say the best sensations you get are in the back." Said Wrex with a big smile on his face.

Shepard started the Mako's engine and was getting ready for deployment. After hearing the other two talk. Tali turned to Shepard and asked.

"Why are we using the Mako? Wouldn't be easier if we just docked at the mining facility?

"Who said it was a mining facility?" Shepard said with a grin on his face. "We're looking for Dr. T'soni on a Prothean ruin. Now hold on tight we're about to jump." stated Shepard.

"Shepard... what do you mean by _jump_?" Tali asked now more confused than ever.

"Tali. Don't tell me you don't know how humans deploy the Mako?" asked Garrus with an evil voice. Wrex just made a light laugh.

The Cargo Deck ramp began to open. "S-Shepard?" Asked Tali a little scared. The ramp opened fully revealing the planet's surface. They were a few hundred meters above the ground. Shepard accelerated the Mako to its full potential. "Oh Keelah!" Tali shouted and quickly grabbed Shepard's arm before the Mako jumped out of the Normandy into Therum's sky.

* * *

 **Authors note:** And that's the end of chapter 2. Initially this was going to be longer because I was going to include Liaras rescue but thought this last part was perfect to end the chapter. Also thanks for the reviews and favorites, didn't believe you people would be that quick! Talk to you on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: He sure likes explosives

Rescue time! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: _He sure likes explosives_**

The ground team of the Normandy jumped from the ship into Therum's sky. As they began to descend on the planet, Shepard started using the Mako's thrusters to decrease the speed before hitting the ground. During the whole descent, Tali didn't let go of Shepard's arm. She was a tad scared because of the sudden jump but was starting to go off as they approached Therum´s surface at a slow rate. _Bosh'tet! He could have told me about how the Mako was deployed. But I have to admit that it was fun jumping from the Normandy like that. I've read about humans liking strong emotions. I didn't think I would live one though._ While Tali was lost in her thoughts, she didn´t notice that they already landed on Therum and started moving.

"You can let go off me now Tali if you want." Shepard said with a smile on his face while driving the Mako.

"What? Keelah!" Tali let go of Shepard's arm. "I'm sorry. It… it wasn't my intention to, to hold on to you for so long." Tali said with a nervous voice while looking down at the Mako's terminal.

 _How cute._ "Don't worry Tali. I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm the one who should say sorry for not telling you about the Mako's deployment. I just assumed everybody knew how it was." said Shepard.

"C'mon Tali, it wasn't that bad, right Wrex?" Garrus said in a mocking voice. Tali just ignored him and started to work on the Mako's terminal.

"You know Turian, people have limits. Just giving you a little warning." Wrex said while sitting in the Mako's cannon seat.

"Commander, I'm picking up strange readings. Really strange. Like, off the damn charts. It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few klicks away from the drop zone. I'm sending you coordinates." Joker said through the Mako's intercoms.

"I guess that's where Liara is." Tali said while checking the Mako's power charts.

"Then let's get moving." Shepard said and started to increase the Mako's speed.

The team drove a few minutes on the planet's surface until they got blocked by a doorway that looked like the entrance to the facility.

Shepard look around to see if anybody was there. "Looks like the place's abandoned. How are we going to get pass this?" He said.

"Maybe there's another entrance? We could try going around it." Tali said as a suggestion.

"Yeah, maybe that's the best option right now." Garrus said.

 _Maybe if we use what I brought with me we can…_ Shepard was thinking of an idea when suddenly the Mako's cannon shot at the doorway making a hole large enough for the Mako to get through. Everybody turn quickly to Wrex.

"Problem solved. And you were right Garrus, this thing packs a punch." Wrex said.

"What were you thinking?!" Tali and Garrus shouted. "Don't do that again without telling me first." Shepard said. _It's similar to my idea though._ "At least we now have a way to go through the entrance." He said.

The team drove for another minutes until they were blocked by a natural rock formation. The Mako's radar showed the complex was a few meters away, and since the rock formation entrance was too small for the Mako, they got out and continued on foot.

"And I thought Palaven was hot." Garrus said once out of the Mako.

"A few more degrees and I would get uncomfortable. How are you mammals holding up?" Wrex said.

"My people have searched many generations for a world to call home. If we landed here, we'd just keep searching. Even the Geth wouldn't want to live in this heat." Tali assured.

"Just remember to stay hydrated and we'll be fine." said Shepard. _For being a mission of search and rescue, it seems to calm, to quite. Something's wrong._ Shepard thought. They climbed up a hill and got to what it look like the entrance to the complex facility. As soon as they approached the facility a loud noise was heard coming from a distance. Everybody started to look around to know the source of it.

"Geth ship incoming!" Tali shouted, pointing in a direction. Everybody turned to look at it and quickly draw their weapons. They got into cover waiting for Geth units to drop off but instead the ship drop off a giant Geth with 4 legs, a big body and a long neck. Just as it touched the ground, the giant Geth started shooting pulse shots a them.

"What the hell is that?!" Shepard and Garrus shouted in a unison voice.

"It's a Colossus! That's what we Quarians call it. It's like a mobile Geth tank!" Explained Tali.

"Whatever it is, it needs to die." Wrex said and started shooting at it.

"Just shooting at it won't work. It has too many shields and regenerates them really fast. I can overlord some of them but it won't be enough" Tali explained and began to prepare her omni-tool.

"I can do that too. If we do it at the same time it might work. But that still leaves its hull." Said Garrus who also started preparing his omni-tool.

"I can take care of that. I'll just need an opening." Wrex said.

"Let me handle that. I can sabotage its cannon a couple of seconds. "Shepard assured. "Get ready people. We strike on the next shot." Everybody nodded. That Geth shot and the plan took action. First, Tali and Garrus overloaded the Geth shields which brought them all down. Then Shepard used his omni-tool to sabotage the Geth's cannon which prevented it from shooting a couple of seconds. Finally, Wrex loaded his shotgun and fired a concentrated fireball-like blast from the shotgun, causing the Geth to loose balance. It was badly damaged but not enough.

 _Damn that thing won't go down. Good thing I brought my special toy with me._ Shepard pulled out from his suit a weird looking grenade and threw it below the Colossus. A big explosion went off and the Colossus finally came down. Everybody got out of cover after the explosion.

"What was that?" asked Garrus. Looking at the destroyed Colossus.

"It was a special grenade I was working on." Shepard said while also looking at the destroyed Colossus.

 _So he knows about engineering too. Now that I think of it. Chief Adams did mention something about his tech skills. Can this be a coincidence? No, no, what are you thinking Tali._ "Shepard. I didn't know you also had tech skills. That was quite an impressive work." Tali said.

 _Looks like I made a good impression._ "I'm good when it comes to explosions and everything related. You could say it's my specialty. Said Shepard. "But on things like what you do… not so much. Maybe you can show me a few things later?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course. I also would like to know a few of your explosive methods too. Could come in handy one day." Tali said with a little laugh. _Yes. I would like that._

"Hey, lovebirds, remember we still got a mission going on?" Garrus said. He was waiting for Shepard and Tali at the complex entrance with Wrex. Both Tali and Shepard turned to see him. They looked like two teenagers who were caught in the act. Shepard turned his smile to a serious one.

"Sorry, got carried away. Let's move on then." He said. Tali thank her Ancestors the she wore a mask. Her face was red because she was so embarrassed of what just happen. _Lovebirds? I'm I really acting like that when I talk to Shepard? Keelah._ Was all Tali could think of and followed the team inside the complex to look for Liara.

* * *

The team found the Asari behind a barrier. By the looks of it, she's trapped in a security device.

"Liara T'Soni, I presume." Shepard asked. _So this is Benezia's daughter. Let's hope she doesn't turn on us._

"Thank the Goddess! I did not think anyone would come looking for me. Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?"

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to free you." Said Tali.

"Thank you. But be careful. There is a Krogan with the Geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier." Liara said.

"Another Krogan. And he's with the Geth? Now that's weird." Wrex said.

"But how do we get you?" Asked Garrus.

"There must be another entrance at the bottom. Maybe you should start there." Liara suggested.

The team walked down a few levels before reaching ground and started looking for another way. They weren't finding any entrance. Only mining tools from the team that used to be here. Shepard then saw what it look like a drill. _Maybe we can use this to make a hole._ Shepard got closer and realized it was a mining laser drill after all. _Perfect. But it looks like the circuits are burned up. Nothing difficult how I see it._

"Have you found anything useful yet?" Garrus asked while looking in a toolbox.

"Nope." Said Wrex.

"Only small tools and some circuit boards. I don't think we can…" Before Tali could finish speaking a large blast was heard behind them. Everybody ran towards Shepard. When they got close to him they could see a big hole that lead to the Prothean complex.

"Was that another grenade of yours?" asked Tali with confusion.

"Wish it was. But I used this." Shepard pointed at the mining laser machine. "It had some burned up circuits. Wasn't too difficult to repair." He said like it was nothing.

 _He sure likes explosives. Maybe too much._ Tali thought. "Well, we can get to Liara now." Garrus said. The team entered the Prothean complex and used an elevator that was inside. Once Liara was out of the security device, the five of them used the elevator and started going all the way up of the facility. Right before reaching the top, the facility started shaking and boulders could be heard falling.

"What's going on?" Tali asked.

"The cave's falling apart. Using the mining laser might have been the cause." Liara explained.

"We need to get out of here fast!" Shouted Garrus.

Shepard quickly opened his omni-tool. "Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. On the double, mister!" ordered Shepard.

"Aye, aye, Commander. Secure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes." Responded Joker.

"He needs to move faster." Tali said.

"If I die in here, I'll kill him!" Exclaimed Wrex.

Once at the top, the team quickly draw their weapons as soon as they saw a Krogan with some Geth blocking the exit. The Krogan wanted to take away Liara from Shepard because Saren wanted her. Shepard refused to give her. The Krogan didn't care if she was killed or not and ordered the Geth to kill everybody. It was an easy fight for the team to dispatch the Geth. Wrex fought hand to hand with the other Krogan. When Wrex got the upper hand he pulled his shotgun out and blasted the other Krogan's head and the fight ended.

The cave started to shake even more and more rocks started to fall. Everybody started running up the rails that lead to the exit. Having a big body didn't stop Wrex from being the fastest of the group followed by Tali. Then Garrus and at the very end Shepard and Liara. _Tali_ _sure runs quite fast for the body she has. I wonder if all Quarians run this fast._ Shepard thought. The team barley got out of the complex. The Normandy was already there. _If this is just the beginning. Can't imagine what's next._ Shepard thought and the team aboard the ship.

* * *

"To close, Commander. Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulphur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference." Joker said through the Normandy's intercoms.

"We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara asked confused.

"It eases the tension. It's a coping mechanism. You'll get used to it." Explained Shepard. Liara look at Tali and Garrus. They just nodded confirming what Shepard said.

"I see. It must be a human thing. I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Commander. But I'm grateful to you. You saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano. Those Geth would have killed me. Or dragged me off to Saren." Liara Explained. _Did I sounded like that when Shepard rescued me?_ Tali asked to herself. Shepard and the crew began to ask Liara if she knew about her mother's relationship with Saren, about what she found during her researches, and how she could help in the mission.

"Commander, if you wish, let me see through your mind the beacons message. It may help us understand what Saren's looking for." Liara said.

"If it helps its fine for me. But how would you do that?" asked Shepard bit confused.

"We Asari have the ability to blend our mind with other species." Explained Liara. _Blend minds? Is that like the Bond between…? Keelah! Tali! Stop thinking about that!_ Tali told to herself.

"Relax, Commander." Liara closed her eyes. "Embrace Eternity!" Liara said as she opened her eyes with a black color now. After a few seconds Liara closed her eyes. Opened once more and they were back to normal. "Wow, I didn't think the images would be so real."

"Did you learn anything?" Shepard asked.

"Unfortunately no, the message is incomplete, it has missing parts I'm afraid."

 _Great work blue. Let's just hope you didn't messed up the Commanders head._ Ashley talked to herself.

* * *

After ending the crew meeting and having a little chat with the Council. Shepard was contacted by Admiral Hackett who had a few missions for him. Shepard told Joker to set course and went to the Mess Hall with all the others to eat and chat a bit before returning to duty. Everyone except Liara who was tired and not feeling well. She was at med bay with Dr. Chakwas.

"I prefer gold to silver. You know, for my medal. I figured you guys would recommend me for one since I pulled your, uh, boots out of the fire." Joker said while walking towards the table where everybody else was.

"You sure you want that? If we present you with a medal, you'll end up on stage listening to politicians make speeches for a couple hours." Kaidan explained. Everybody nodded.

"That's a good point. They probably make me shave, too. I spent the last seven weeks working on this baby. No medal's worth that." Joker said and everybody laugh.

"So, what do you think of Liara?" asked Garrus.

"She seems like a sweet girl. Easy on the eyes. I mean, if you like the bookish sort" Kaidan said.

"Any intentions there, Lieutenant?" Ashley asked with a mocking voice.

"No, Chief. Just art appreciation." Kaidan assured.

"Uh huh, whatever you say Lt." said Ashley.

"Okay. Let's change topics." Joker said.

"What about you Wrex? You Krogan live for centuries, right?" asked Tali with curiosity. "You must have a few interesting adventures."

"Well, there was this one time the Turians almost wiped out our entire race. That was fun." Said Wrex while looking at Garrus. Garrus wanting to change the subject quickly turned to Shepard.

"You know, Shepard. Liara seems to be interested in you." Garrus said with a smile. Everybody stop what they were doing and focused on what Garrus said.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Shepard.

"I was talking to her before we sat down to eat and she told me she thinks you're a fascinating specie." _He is you Bosh'tet._ Thought Tali."Looks like she wants to dissect you, Shepard." Said Garrus.

"Or since she's interested in you she may want to study you in other ways. If you catch my meaning." Ashley said again in a mocking voice.

"Other ways? I don't understand." Tali said. Everybody just made a little laugh. "Don't worry Tali I can explain it to you later if you want." Said Shepard. Tali just nodded. _Good, I really enjoy talking with Shepard._ Tali told to herself. _Why is he so nice to the aliens? I need to talk to him later._ Ashley told to herself.

"Speaking of studying. You three haven't come to Med Bay yet. I already have T'Soni's profile but I still need yours." Chakwas said in a serious voice. Nobody notice her walking towards the table. "You already have spent some time on the ship. So please, come to see me. The sooner the better." She said and entered the Med Bay.

"Let me give you guys a tip." Kaidan said. "You don't want to talk or interact with Chakwas when she's mad. Feels like you're a child being caught doing a mischief." Wrex just ignored him but the other nodded without hesitating. The crew talked a bit more before returning to their work stations. As for Garrus and Tali, they immediately went to the Med Bay. Wrex just went back to the Cargo Deck on his usual spot. _She sounds like my mother, better not keep her waiting._ Thought Garrus. _Maybe she's like auntie Raan when she gets mad._ _Won't keep her waiting._ Thought Tali.

* * *

After checking up with Chakwas. Tali went back to Engineering to keep working on her terminal. After a few minutes, her omni-tool began to blink. She opened it up and saw it was a message, from her father.

 _ **To:**_ _Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, SSV Normandy_

 _ **From:**_ _Admiral Rael'Zorah, Migrant Fleet_

 _Tali,_

 _I hope the humans are treating you well, but, you're not there for an adventure. You're out there because of your Pilgrimage. Find something of value to help our people and earn yourself a place in the Migrant Fleet. Remember that much is expected of you. Next time you send a message, include useful information. You can tell us about your journey once you're back._

 _Your father,_

 _Rael'Zorah._

Tali finished reading the message and closed her omni-tool. _Always the same father. Work comes first to you._ She said to herself in a sad voice and continued working on her terminal.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter!

So I decided to start playing ME1 again to get some fresh ideas over the old ones and it work. One of them being this last part of the chapter. Since we don't actually know anything about Tali's father (rather than being an admiral) until ME2, I decided that a message of him talking about the Pilgrimage instead of worrying about Tali was something that could make her get upset. But don't worry, we know Shep will cheer her up, hue hue hue.

As always thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! Talk to you later.


	4. Chapter 4: The past knocks the door

The internet is back! Quick! Before it goes again! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The past knocks the door**

"This should be enough for today Liara. We'll continue tomorrow." said Garrus while turning off the holographic shooting simulator.

"Yes. I think I had enough for today." said Liara.

Since her recruitment, the past three days Shepard and Garrus have been giving her some shooting lessons. Using only biotics to fight Saren and the Geth won't be enough. Both Liara and Garrus walked to their lockers to store their weapons. Early in the day Shepard received a transmission from Admiral Kahoku. He wanted Shepard to find a missing recon team in the Sparta System. All contact with the team was lost shortly after they were sent to investigate suspicious activity in the area. Since the Normandy was still in the Artemis Tau Cluster, it would be a few hours before checking the spot of the missing recon team.

"For three days of practice you're doing good Liara." Garrus said.

"I think looking through Shepard's mind might have helped in some way." Liara said.

"Wait a minute. Weren't you trying to understand the beacons message? How could that help your shooting?" Garrus asked a bit confused.

"When we Asari join our minds with others. We can explore the genetic memory of their species. Then we pass these traits on to our daughters. It is how we learn to grow as a species, and how we develop a greater understanding of other races." explained Liara.

"So in others words, while searching for the beacon message you pass through Shepard's shooting skills?" asked Garrus.

"To put it simple, yes. That might have been the case." assured Liara.

"I guess that makes sense. Well, I need to do some scans on the Mako. Talk to you later Liara." said Garrus and walked towards the Mako. Liara just nodded. _Since I'm feeling better. I should eat something._ She then noticed Ashley storing her weapons. _It would be nice to have some company._

"Ashley, I wanted to know if you've eaten anything yet?" asked Liara.

 _Ugh. Why do I have to deal with her? But I'm hungry. Guess I'll have to go with this one._ Thought Ashley."No Liara I haven't. Want to eat something?" she asked.

"Yes. It's always good to have company while eating." Liara said. Both women walked to the elevators. As they pressed the button to call the elevator, Tali walked out the passage that lead to Engineering. She was surprised to see both Ashley and Liara together.

"Are you going to the Mess Hall too?" asked Tali.

"Yes. We're going to have lunch together. Would you like to join us?" asked Liara.

"Sure. I also was going to eat." Tali responded. _Great. Now I'll have to deal with two of them._ Ashley thought.

The three of them entered the elevator. Being a short ride didn't made the awkward silence inside the elevator disappeared. Once out, Tali sat on one of the chairs and took out from one of her suit pockets a tube paste. Meanwhile, Liara and Ashley went to pick up a tray of food for themselves. Liara sat down next to Tali while Ashley sat on the opposite side of the table.

"So Tali, how's Engineering?" asked Liara.

"It's great. It's amazing to work on something so advanced. Back on the Flotilla we have standard tech but nothing compared to this. Working with Chief Engineer Adams and his team has helped me learn more about engines." Tali said with excitement on her voice.

"I hope you're following the letters to the rule." Ashley said.

"Of course. We Quarians respect and follow orders from our superiors without any problems. It's what keeps us together as a species." Tali said. Ashley nodded. _I'm going to ask Adams just to make sure she's telling the truth._

"Ashley, may I ask you a question?" Liara asked.

"What is it?" Ashley said with an impatient voice.

"What do you know about Shepard? How long have you known him?" Liara asked. Her curiosity was staring to appear. Tali was also curious to know more about Shepard. They have talked before but most of the time the chatting was about the Migrant Fleet and Quarians in general.

 _So she is interested in him after all. I really need to talk to the commander now._ Ashley told to herself. "Almost every human and some non-humans knows about the Commander. He has done some things in the past to get people's attention and respect from the Alliance. And now that he's a Spectre, damn, the whole galaxy knows about him I guess. But I've been with the Commander for a short time actually. I met him when the Normandy landed on Eden Prime. He saved me from the Geth that day." Ashley said with a smile on her face.

"I heard something about him when I first arrived at the Citadel." Tali said. "But I didn't pay too much attention to it since well… you know, Saren's men were chasing me." she said in a bit serious voice.

"Funny don't you think?" Liara asked. "He saved the three of us when we were in danger." she pointed out. "It feels like your human stories about a knight rescuing the princess or am I wrong about that?" she asked. Ashley made a giggle.

"You're right Liara. It's just like the story. He's the hero and we're the princess." Ashley said with a smile on her face.

 _I never thought about that. Liara's right, he did rescue all of us. Speaking of being a hero._ Tali thought. "Wasn't Shepard some kind of hero to your people?" she asked.

"Well, he has done some stuff to make people call him a hero. But there are a few things he's known for and… yeah, he may be a hero to some of us. But in reality he's more like a survivor." Ashley said with a serious voice.

Both Tali and Liara were confused by the last sentence Ashley gave them. _Survivor? What could have happened to him?_ Tali asked herself.

"What do you mean by survivor? What happened?" Liara asked.

"I… I don't think I'm the one you should ask." Ashley said in a low voice. _Yeah. I'm not the one who should be speaking of this._ Ashley told to herself. The three women were silent after that. Both Tali and Liara were thinking about that last sentence while Ashley just wanted to finish her food and get back to work. _Dammit. This just killed the mood._ Ashley thought. She got up from the chair, throw what was left from the food in the trash can and walked towards the stairs that lead to the CIC.

"It was a mistake to ask for that." Liara said. "Sorry Tali but, I'm going to finish my food inside the Med Bay office. I need to think of my mistake." She said as she picked her food tray and walked towards the Med Bay. Tali didn't pay attention to Liara since she was lost on her thoughts about Shepard's past. _A survivor? What did he survive? What happened that Ashley didn't wanted to talk about it?_ Tali asked herself. _Should I ask Shepard about it? Would he even want to talk about it? I need to know but not right now. Not until I feel better. It would be bad to mix things up._ After few seconds she got up from her chair and returned to Engineering.

* * *

 _All these damned aliens aboard the Alliance's most advanced ship. What does Shepard think this is, a zoo?_ Pressly wrote on his private journal. _"With the help of Gunnery Williams the talk should be easier._ He thought.

Shepard was standing in front of the galaxy map. Observing and planning future routes for the coming missions. He notice Ashley and Pressly talking together. They seemed serious. _What could they be talking about?_ Shepard asked himself while saving a route for the next mission. After a few minutes he heard "Commander" in a unison voice behind him. Ashley and Pressly were standing there. They looked like a teenager asking for money. "Yes?" Shepard asked.

"There's something Chief Williams and I wish to discuss with you. We think it's important." Pressly said in serious voice.

"Now that I remember you wanted to talk to me before. Sorry, I forgot with all the work the past days."

"No problem Commander. We just need you to listen to us a few minutes."

"Alright then. Lets talk about it in the conference room." said Shepard and the three of them proceeded to enter. Once inside Shepard looked at both Pressly and Ashley.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I know things are different aboard the Normandy, but we're concerned about the aliens. Vakarian and Wrex." Ashley said. _Maybe Tali is ok. She's just like a little girl trying to explore everything. Reminds me a bit of my sister. Dammit! I'm getting familiarize with one. On the other hand, Liara is shy and sticks to herself. But she's looking in to you skipper._ She told to herself.

"Yes. We're not sure about having non-humans on our ship." Pressly said.

"They're on our side. They want to take down Saren as much we do." Shepard said.

"With all due respect, Commander, should they have full access to the ship? I mean we are on the most advanced ship in Alliance Navy. I don't think we should give them free reign to poke around the vital systems. Engines. Sensors. Weapons." Ashley said.

"You don't trust aliens? They may not serve the Alliance, but they're allies. At least as far as Saren goes." Shepard assured.

"It's not that, Commander. Humanity has always handled its own problems. Saren attacked one of our colonies. We should be the ones to stop him. We don't need their help." Pressly said.

"Standing up for ourselves doesn't mean standing alone. Some people think asking for help is a sign of weakness. That's just being stupid and stubborn. No matter how strong you are, allies can make you stronger." Shepard said raising his voice.

"I don't think we should turn down allies. I just think we shouldn't bet everything on them staying allies. If their backs are against the wall, they'll abandon us." Ashley said. "If you're fighting a bear, and the only way for you to survive is to sic your dog on it and run, you'll do it. As much as you love your dog, it isn't human."

"Members of their species will always be more important to them than humans are. Our family, our father, our grandfather and our great-grandfather. They all picked up a rifle and swore the Oath of Service. Maybe we just tend to think of Earth's interest as our own." Pressly said.

"All right. I can see where your concerns are coming from. But this is a multilateral mission. You're going to have to work with aliens, like or not." Shepard stated.

"You're right. Maybe I'm just stuck in the old ways of thinking. Don't worry, Commander. This won't be a problem." Pressly said.

"It won't be a problem, Commander. You say 'jump', I say 'how high'. You tell me to kiss a Turian. I'll ask which cheek." Ashley said in a firm voice.

"Good. I'm glad there won't be a problem." Shepard said and the three of them went back to their duties.

* * *

Kaidan, Garrus and Wrex were down in the Cargo Deck discussing about Saren. Garrus as always was scanning the Mako. Kaidan was using some of the weights while Wrex was sitting on top of a toolbox.

"This Saren is looking for records on some kind of galactic extinction. But we can't get the backup from the Council? There's writing on the wall here, but someone isn't reading it." said Kaidan.

"The Council doesn't want to believe anything's wrong. They always act that way." Garrus said.

"So, we got Saren on the run." said Wrex.

"Yeah. It won't be long now. Saren's good, but we're better." said Garrus.

"Good? He's rotten to the core. I could tell as soon as I met him." Wrex assured.

"You knew Saren? Why didn't you told us sooner?" Garrus asked with some anger. In his voice.

"I would've if I'd thought it was important." Wrex responded.

"Fair enough." Kaidan said as he left the weight on the floor. "But I think I'd like to hear about it just the same." He said. Garrus just nodded in agreement. And so, Wrex began to explain how he met Saren when some time ago he was looking for men to do some work to assault a ship. How all the mercs turned up dead within a week except for Wrex who left the ship. After that Kaidan asked Garrus more about him and his work at C-Sec.

"But Saren's not going to play by our rules. C-Sec's rules." Garrus said. "If we want to nail Saren, we need to send someone who isn't restricted by policies and procedures. Someone like the Commander." He said.

"Just because you can break the rules, doesn't mean you should. I don't need to stoop to Saren's level to stop him. And neither do you, Garrus." Shepard said as he approached the three men. Nobody noticed he was walking towards them.

"I see what you mean, but… I'll think about it." Garrus said in low voice.

"Commander, I assume you're here to inform us about the mission?" asked Kaidan.

"Yes. Admiral Kahoku's recon team went missing here in the Sparta System. All contact with the team was lost shortly after they were sent to investigate suspicious activity in the area. We should be there in a couple of minutes. You, Tali and I are going down. So get ready." Shepard said.

"Yes sir." Kaidan said and went to prepare himself. At the same time, Tali walked out of Engineering Room to meet with the rest. She was already prepared since Adams informed her earlier that day. Once everybody was ready and inside the Mako. The Cargo Deck ramp opened and the team jumped out of the Normandy.

* * *

"Commander. I'm picking up a signal from the planet's surface. Looks like an automated distress beacon. Sending you the coordinates." Said Joker through the coms.

"Received." Said Tali. "A few kilometers north Shepard." She said. Shepard nodded and started to drive. After a few minutes of driving through the planet's surface the team saw what it looked like a M29 Grizzly in bad shape.

"I'm guessing that's where they're sending the distress beacon." Kaidan said. The team proceeded to advanced towards the vehicle. As they were getting closer, an anomaly appeared on the Mako's radar.

"Shepard. I'm detecting something in the Mako's radar. It's moving towards, us. It looks like it's coming from underground." Tali assured. "Any idea what it can be?" she asked.

"My guess it's some sort of animal. Something that likes living underground." Kaidan said.

 _Underground? Could it be…? No, it can't be._ Shepard was making his mind when the surface started to shake. The Mako's radar started to emit the beeping sound of collision. Before anyone could realize what was happening a few meters in front of them a Thresher Maw appeared.

"Keelah!" and "Holy shit!" was all Tali and Kaidan could say. Shepard on the other hand was in complete shock. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the Thresher Maw. He was shaking with fear. Images he managed to forget came back in an instant. _No, no. No!_ Shepard was screaming in his head and because of that Shepard couldn't notice he was getting closer to the Thresher Maw. This one started to launch itself towards the Mako. Tali turned to look at Shepard. She saw fear in his eyes. "Shepard…?!" She said.

"Commander!" Shouted Kaidan. "Shepard!" He shouted again and shook Shepard a few seconds. Shepard immediately snapped back to reality. With all the courage he had left, he put his fear aside and quickly evaded the Thresher Maw just before it landed on top of them.

"Tali, give the Mako all the shields you can! Kaidan, bring that Thresher Maw down!" Shepard shouted to his team. The team managed to fight for a few minutes before a final shot of the Mako's cannon killed the Thresher Maw. Shepard stopped the Mako by the damaged Grizzly tank. There was a moment of silence inside the Mako. Everyone was trying to think about what had happened moments ago. "Kaidan. Go outside and check the bodies. Then disable the distress beacon." said Shepard in a trembling voice.

"Aye, aye, sir." Kaidan responded and exited the Mako. Shepard looked down and closed his eyes. _After six years… I thought I managed to forget about this._ He thought. A part of his past was remembered. A past that could beat any soldier and tear them apart. Except for Shepard who stood strong, though moments ago he almost gave in. He had to thank Kaidan's help to get him back on track. Tali just stared at him. She was surprised to see Shepard in that state.

"Shepard…are…are you okay? What…what just happened back there?" asked Tali as she grabbed Shepard's arm. Shepard opened his eyes and turned his head to see Tali.

Shepard trying to make smile put his hand on tops of Tali's. "I… I just need some time to… think about this. Don't worry. I'm fine. But thanks for asking." Tali just gave him a nod. After a few seconds Kaidan entered the Mako.

"The bodies. They were Kahoku's recon team. The distress beacon wasn't from the team. They were lured here and killed by the Thresher Maw." He said.

"We should tell your Admiral what happened here." Tali said letting go off Shepard's arm.

Shepard nodded and contacted the Normandy for pick up. Once out of the Mako. Garrus and Ashley were waiting for them. They both saw the Commander with a face they never seen from him.

"Commander, everything all right?" Garrus asked.

"We… Kaidan will explain everything. I'll be with Chakwas." Shepard said with a trembling voice and started to walk towards the elevator.

"I'll go with you, Shepard. Just in case." Tali said and followed Shepard. He just nodded barely making a smile and both entered the elevator.

"Lt. What happened down there? What's with skippers face?" asked Ashley with confusion.

"When we we're searching for the recon team. We…. we were attacked by a Thresher Maw."

Garrus and Ashley eyes widened. Both of them knew about Shepard's past and with what happened moments ago they couldn't imagine what Shepard was going on through right now.

* * *

 **Authors note:** So we're finally starting to know more about my Shepard's past. You though he was a War Hero didn't you?

I always liked the Sole Survivor background. I feel that it gives more boom to the character. I mean, surviving something that extreme and work your life out of it? C'mon! Being the "Hero" is too common. I mean, yeah we get to be a hero throughout the whole series but as for a background story I find it pretty cool (Maybe on a future chapter we have a flashback? Who knows? Huehuehue). In the game it appears Shepard is like "NO FUCKS WERE GIVING THAT DAY" after you encounter a Thresher Maw with that background so I thought that a more realistic approach would be nice for the story.

Will Tali ask Shepard about his past now? Will my internet be back to normal? Stay tuned for the next chapter of: Love between Engineers!

As always, thanks for the follows and favorites! Reviews are much appreciated! Talk to you later.


	5. Chapter 5: Errands and Drinks

Sorry for the delay. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Errands and Drinks**

"You seem to be fine Commander. Scans show nothing to worry about." Chakwas said while reading her results. "Only your brain activity is higher than usual but that's because of the fright of moments ago. How do you feel? Any signs of trauma?"

"I'm fine doc. I'm still tense though. I'm still shaking a bit too. But… like I told you before. I went into shock for little and had a quick flashback. Thanks to Kaidan I could snap out it." Shepard said with a trembling voice.

Chakwas opened her drawer and took out a bottle of pills and turned to Shepard. "Take two of these right now to calm yourself a bit." She gave Shepard the bottle of pills before turning around to write down the results on her report.

"Thank you doc. I'm still surprised I'm able to manage but, it's just… I didn't expected to see one of those things after…" Shepard made a small pause and made a heavy breathing sound. Tali lifted her head from her omni-tool. She was paying attention but she was also half way through reading a message she received some minutes ago. But the last sentence from Shepard made her stop. _After…?_ She asked herself."Well, you know what happened." _Would it be right to ask him now? "Shep..."_ Before Tali could ask about the situation, Chakwas called her name.

"Tali." She said without looking away from her terminal. Tali closed her mouth in turned to Chakwas. "Yes?" she asked.

"Please accompany the Commander to his quarters and make sure he takes the pills. Don't leave until he does it. Otherwise he'll just leave them somewhere." Said Chakwas in a serious voice. Almost sounding like an order.

"Su… sure, no problem." Tali said. _His private quarters? Maybe it's better if I ask him there in private._

"That much trust you have for me doc?" Shepard asked in a mocking voice.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Commander. I know you well, and I know that you'll do something else and forget about them. And I need to make sure you don't get a trauma or side effects of the encounter. Sometimes they comeback at a later time." Chakwas said in a serious voice.

"Don't worry doc. I've done pretty well these six years. It surprised me but, I'm hard to break." Shepard said.

"Being a stubborn helps sometimes then." Chakwas said with a smile.

"Anyways, we'll head back to the Citadel to give a report to Admiral Kahoku's. Being calm will help me with the report. That's why I won't forget the pills." said Shepard.

"You're going to talk with the Admiral in person right? There's no need to write down a report, Commander. I recommend you get some rest after taking the pills." Chakwas said. Shepard turned to Tali and shrug. Both left Med Bay and walked towards Shepard's quarters.

The door to Shepard's room opened and he walked through. Tali stood still in the door observing his room. _So this is his room. It's similar to an Admirals office back in the Fleet, only…bigger._ She thought. Shepard noticed her standing in the door.

"You can come in Tali. There's no need to be shy." Shepard said with a smile and sat on the couch next to the coffee table.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that…it's the first time I enter your room. And it's similar to an Admirals office back on the Fleet, only…bigger." She said nervously as she walked towards the couch.

"Bigger? They're smaller on the Fleet?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. Since we don't have many resources or space, we make our quarters and offices just big enough for the person to live or work. An Admiral's office would be the half of your room. If it was design for civilians. It could be divided into 3 or 4 rooms." Explained Tali. "We don't have many luxuries as other species so we need to make the best of what we have."

 _Guess it's like back on Earth. Survive and make the best of what you have. But that couldn't helped me when…_ "What are you thinking Shepard?" asked Tali. She noticed Shepard stood silent for a moment.

Shepard was caught by surprised. "Oh. Nothing, don't worry." He said. "Would you… tell me more about how you live back on the Fleet?" he asked.

"Yes I would like to. But before that." Tali crossed her arms and raised her head a bit. "I need to make sure you take those pills first." She said looking at the bottle of pills.

"Yeah. Right. I almost forgot about those." Shepard said with a little laugh at the end. He took two pills, grabbed the glass with water he had on his desk and swallowed the pills.

"I guess Chakwas was right then. You do forget about these." Tali said making a giggle at the end. Shepard smiled. _She has a nice laugh._ He thought.

"Guess I'll start writing the report now. Hope the pills work." Shepard said and got up from the couch.

"Shepard, Dr. Chakwas's right. There's no need to write down a report if you're going to talk to him in person. Take a rest like she said." Tali said.

"Ok. Its two on one, you win." Shepard said laughing. "You should take a rest too." He said as he sat down on his bed.

"I…Yes. I will take one." Tali said. _"I haven't slept well these days. And I wanted to ask him."_ She said in a low voice.

"Did you say something? Is everything all right?" asked Shepard. He saw the light of her mask go on when she talks but he couldn't hear what she said.

"What? Oh, no. Everything's fine. I was just thinking about something. See you later." Tali said. She stand up and walked out of the room. _I'm sure she said something. Maybe she doesn't know._ Thought Shepard _. I'll tell her later. But I need to think about it first._ Shepard told himself as he laid down on his bed.

* * *

After Kaidan explained a bit more of the mission to Garrus and Ashley he decided to clear his mind by paying a visit to Joker. He used to be with him on the cockpit but with Saren on the loose he started to focus more on his soldier side than being co-pilot.

"Hey Joker. How is it going up here?" Kaidan asked.

"Kaidan?" Joker was surprised. "Well now that's new. Took you long enough to come back here. I was starting to feel lonely."

"Yeah, guess you're right." said Kaidan and sat down on the seat to right side of Joker.

"So what brings you up here? Something on your mind or did you came here to help me?" asked Joker.

"I just need to clear my mind. I'm a bit tense because of the mission." Kaidan said as he close his eyes.

"Joker. Set course to the Citadel." Shepard ordered through the coms.

"Aye, aye, sir. Yeah, I heard. How did the Commander dealt with it?" Joker asked as he started to set the course on his terminal.

"During the mission he went into shock for a moment. I had to snap him out of it. After that he managed to stay through the mission. As for now, Chakwas gave him some pills to take it easy." Explained Kaidan.

"Good. He needs it. So the team you found was from Admiral Kahoku. Who would have lured them there? To that Maw's nest." Joker asked as he made some changes on the ships terminal.

"We don't know. The distress beacon was marked as Alliance. Somebody from the inside must have done it. But for what purpose? Something's wrong. Alliance doesn't work like that." Kaidan said.

"Yeah, unless someone went rogue, but that' somewhat rare. Hey, you think Saren might have to do with it? I mean, he was Spectre so he must have contacts. And he hates humans so…?"

"I wish he was. But I don't think Saren did it. What would he win by doing it? Unless they found some Intel from him but nothing they had could be related to him." Explained Kaidan

"As much as I hate that guy… yeah, you're right. He's not your average bad guy." Assured Joker.

"So tell me Joker. You planning to do something once we reach the Citadel?" asked Kaidan.

"So we're going to have shore leave? I thought the Commander was going to give the report to the Admiral and get back on space." Joker said a bit confused.

"He is, but he'll be doing some other errands. So, any plans?" asked Kaidan.

"If the stay's going to be a while. Why don't we head to Flux? Have a couple of drinks? Hell, lets invite Garrus and the girls." suggested Joker.

"So you can dance with them and show us your moves?" Kaidan said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny Kaidan." Joker said a little angry.

"Maybe I'll be coming back when I'm not in a mission. I kind of miss being here. It's a nice view." Kaidan said.

"You're welcome anytime Lt." Joker said. Both friends just kept talking during the trip.

* * *

Tali walked out of Shepard's quarters and as soon as the door closed she stood still in the hallway. _Should I still ask him? Maybe he wouldn't want to talk about it. I would only make it worse for him._ She thought. She started walking towards the elevator when Liara shouted her name.

"Liara. What is it?" Tali asked.

"I just heard about the Commander's situation. Dr. Chakwas told me you were with him. How is he?" Liara asked.

 _She sounds worried._ "He's fine. He's still tense but, he's able to manage. Right now he's taking a rest. Chakwas gave him some pills to calm himself." Tali explained.

"Good. I was going to talk to him but, given the circumstances. I think it's better if I wait. Do you already know about his…past?" Liara asked in a low voice so that the other crew members in the Mess Hall couldn't listen.

"I… No I don't. I was going to ask him but, I guess this isn't the time." Tali said in the same low voice.

"I've asked Garrus and did some research on the extranet about him and… well, I think it's not something he would like to talk about. Would you like me to tell you about it?" Liara explained. _Garrus already knew about it? Ashley did told us he was known for being a survivor. Does that mean…_ Tali thought.

"Thanks Liara but, I'm okay. I'll ask Garrus or search it later. I need to get back to Engineering." She said.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot about your duties. Sorry for taking your time. I'll be heading back to Med Bay." Liara said and left Tali by the elevator. Tali was about to call for it when the doors opened. Ashley walked out and saw Tali standing.

"Oh! Tali. How's Shepard doing?" She asked.

 _Ashley too?_ "He's resting in his room right now. Chakwas gave him some pills." Tali explained.

"Poor Skipper. I'm surprised he's able to not break after seeing another of those things." Ashley said. She noticed Tali's eyes were giving a hint of _I don't know what are you talking about_. "Tali. Do you already know about Shepard? I mean, did you do any research?" She asked.

"No, I haven't done any. I was going to ask him but, I think it's not time. Or even if I should." Tali said in a low voice. _Of course you can't ask him about it!_ Ashley said to herself.

"You shouldn't. It's… It would be difficult to talk about and it would not help him." Ashley said trying not to sound to angry. _How can she even think about asking him!_

"Yes. You're right. I'll be heading to engineering then." Tali said and entered the elevator. _She's right. I can't ask him! Tali you Bosh'tet._ Tali told herself. Ashley stood still in the hallway gazing at Shepard's door. _Skipper…_

* * *

The Normandy arrived at the Citadel and docked. Shepard said through the ship coms that the crew would have some hours of shore leave. He had to give a report to Admiral Kahoku about his missing recon team. He also had to do some other errands. Both of them would be quick but Shepard also wanted to clear up his mind. That's why he decided to give the crew a few hours of rest. Most of the Normandy crew went out except Wrex and some other crew members. Everybody was waiting for the elevator that would take them down to C-Sec except Shepard and Tali who went down first. Since Tali had an integrated heads-up display on her mask, Chakwas gave her an analysis program to check on Shepard in case any sign or problems could show up and to stick with him while they were at the Citadel.

"Hey Garrus, Kaidan and I were thinking to have some drinks down at Flux. Would you like to join?" Joker asked.

"Sure. I haven't gone there since its opening. Maybe we can have some fun dancing too." Garrus said with a mocking voice.

"Yeah, about the dancing. Maybe I'll pass. How about you girls?" asked Joker.

"I'm in. It would be nice to have a drink." Ashley responded.

"I'm not sure about drinking but dancing sounds nice." Liara said.

"Great! Hope the Commander doesn't take too long so he and Tali join us later." said Joker.

"Why did she accompany Shepard? Wouldn't be better if we were all together?" asked Ashley a little annoyed.

"She has a built in heads-up display on her mask. Chakwas gave her an analysis program that's constantly scanning Shepard in case he presents some signs of shock or trauma." Explained Kaidan." Ashley was about to say something when Kaidan continued talking. "And if you're thinking about using an omni-tool, it would get to much attention and the readings would be visible to anyone." Ashley just frowned. The elevator arrived and everybody got in.

"Besides, Shepard needs to do other errands. Like meeting with Udina or something." Said Joker as he pressed the holographic button to go down.

"Aren't we suppose to enjoy our short shore leave? Let's do some drinking bets, what do say?" asked Garrus.

"Bet I can drink more than you Lt." Ashley said trying to tempt Kaidan.

"Is that a challenge Chief?" asked Kaidan with a grin.

"Oh yeah, now this gonna be fun!" exclaimed Joker.

"I have a feeling this won't end well." Said Liara.

* * *

Tali and Shepard were walking towards the embassy. Before meeting with Admiral Kahoku, Shepard wanted to visit Anderson since he was staying at the Citadel helping Udina. Before reaching the embassy. Both Shepard and Tali could hear some voices in a loud tone. Once the door opened, they could see Anderson and Udina discussing. Suddenly Udina turned and stared at Shepard.

"I heard what happened out in the Artemis Tau cluster. The Council wasn't too happy about the destruction of those Prothean ruins, Commander." Said Udina with a disgust voice. _We barely got out alive, asshole._ Thought Shepard.

"This isn't a game, Ambassador. Commander Shepard's out there trying to stop Saren from destroying the galaxy!" exclaimed Anderson.

"I know, I know. Just try to be a little more careful, Commander. The Council's watching you. And we all get judged on how you behave." Said Udina a bit annoyed. He gave a quick glance at Tali before turning to Shepard. "Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend." And so, Udina left the room. _"Bosh'tet…"_ said Tali in a low voice that only Shepard could hear. _Bush… damn, I'll asked her later what that means or how to pronounce it._ Thought Shepard. He slightly turned his head to see Tali who by her eyes was surprised that Shepard listened. He smiled. Tali eyes relaxed as she saw him. _Keelah, I thought he was going to be mad at me. But I guess he thinks the same way for him. Maybe I should tell him what Bosh'tet means._ Tali told herself.

"Sorry about that Shepard. Some people don't see the real threat, yet." Said Anderson. "Nice to meet you again Tali'Zorah."

"Nice to meet you again Captain Anderson." Said Tali.

"Please, you can call me just Anderson." He said with a smile. Tali just nodded.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with a lot people like him in the past. How are you doing Anderson? It can't be fun staying with Udina all the time." Said Shepard with a laugh at the end.

Anderson laughed too. "You're right Shepard. It's not fun but, I've learned a lot of politics. Not that I enjoy them but they could be useful someday. So what brings you here? You didn't came just to talk did you?" asked Anderson.

"I came by just to check on you but I'm actually here to give Admiral Kahoku a report about a recent mission." Said Shepard.

"He gave you a mission? Well it's not my business. You better get going then. Don't want to keep him waiting. Thanks for coming by." Said Anderson. Shepard nodded and left the room with Tali. _These two… what was that exchange of looks?_ Asked Anderson to himself.

Shepard and Tali were walking towards the terminal in the embassies to order a taxi. "Commander! Commander Shepard!" a man shouted and approached Shepard. Both Tali and Shepard turned to see who it was.

"Commander Shepard. My name is Samesh Bhatia. Forgive the intrusion. But I have nowhere else to turn." The man said.

"It's no trouble. What can I do for you?" asked Shepard.

"My wife was a marine. She was in the 212 on Eden Prime."

"Wait. The 212?" asked Shepard. _212…212…That was Ashley's unit!_ "Your wife was… Nirali Bhatia? One of my crew members, Chief Ashley Williams was with her." Said Shepard.

"Chief Williams? My wife spoke of her with great respect." Said the man

"I'll let her know as soon as I see her. I'm… sorry for your loss, how can I help?" asked Shepard.

"I've requested that my wife's body be returned to me for cremation, but the military has refused my request."

"Why did they refuse your request? Is there any reason?" asked Tali.

"I don't know. All I know is that they have declared it impossible for my wife to be returned to me."

"There's no reason for your wife's body to be held like this. Just wait here. I'll look at it." Said Shepard with a serious voice.

"The man in charge of my case is Mr. Bosker. When I last saw him, he was in the expensive bar over there." The man pointed in a direction. "Thank you for time. I just want to give my wife a proper funeral and the respect she deserves." Shepard nodded and with Tali walked to the bar.

"Why would your military hold his wife body?" asked Tali.

"I don't know. If the military refuse they have a good reason but, why?" said Shepard. Once inside the bar. Shepard could identify Bosker. He was wearing a military formal uniform.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Bosker?" asked Shepard.

"My goodness, you're Commander Shepard! Your activities made for quite a briefing in the Diplomatic Corps! Is there something I can do to assist you?" asked Bosker.

"I'm here on behalf of Samesh Bhatia for his wife, Nirali." Said Shepard.

"Ah, Mr. Bhatia. A good man in an understandably frustrating position. I wish I could help him." Said Bosker. "Serviceman Nirali Bhatia died on Eden Prime, as Mr. Bhatia no doubt told you. Her wounds are inconsistent with any type of weapon damage we've seen before. That is why her body is being held." Said Bosker.

"So you're studying her injuries to learn more about Geth weaponry." Said Shepard.

"The test we are conducting may lead to better defenses against Geth attacks. Respectfully, Serviceman Bhatia may save more lives in death than she did in life." Said Bosker. Shepard asked more about the situation to learn more and to make a decision.

"I understand what you're trying to do, but holding the body is wrong." Said Shepard.

Bosker was surprised by the Commanders response. "Commander, you of all people should understand how far we must go to protect humanity!"

Shepard was now mad since Bosker wouldn't give up the body. "Not if we lose our humanity in the process!" Shepard shouted. "I'm out there fighting to stop crap like this!

"But… Commander, this would help humanity. Would you really fight to get it?" said Bosker.

 _It?!_ Shepard pushed Bosker to the wall and stared directly at his eyes. "It! has a name. If you're going to refer to the body. Do it by her name! And yes! I would fight to get her." Said Shepard. _Shepard? He… would he really go that far?_ Thought Tali.

"All…all right Commander. You win. It was hard enough refusing Mr. Bhatia, I'm not going to risk an incident by refusing you." Shepard let go of Bosker. "Tell Samesh that the body will be shipped back to Earth. I'll go now to see to it myself." Said Bosker and left. Shepard sighted.

"Shepard, that was…would you really do it?" asked Tali.

"Only if it was my last option. I know what they're doing is important. But…I can't let them do that to her. She deserves better." Said Shepard. Tali placed he hand on top of Shepard's shoulder.

"You made the correct decision Shepard. We should tell the man about his wife." Said Tali. Shepard nodded and went to see Samesh to tell him the good news. Samesh thank Shepard for his help. Now, without more distractions Shepard and Tali went to the Citadel Tower to meet with Admiral Kahoku.

* * *

"Thank you Commander. I appreciate what you did. Now I need to do my part. The families of those marines deserve to know why they died. And, sorry you had to experience a similar incident." Said Kahoku.

"It's… all right Admiral. I'm hard to break. Anything else you need from me?" asked Shepard.

"Not right now, Shepard. But I'll let you know as soon as I find something out." Said Kahoku and left. Shepard walked towards Tali who was staring at the trees.

"You like those tree's?" asked Shepard and stared at them.

"They're beautiful. Wish we could have these back on the Fleet." Said Tali in a sad tone.

"You don't have trees back home?" asked Shepard.

"We've tried to create organic environments back on the flotilla. But we lack the space for anything as grand as this. And to maintain it would be hard, given our scarce resources." Explained Tali. _Life sure isn't easy back on the Flotilla._ Thought Shepard.

"Why don't you take some flowers from here and take them back with you?" asked Shepard.

"I would like to. But I would cause trouble. Being a Quarian is enough to get me in trouble. Now imagine me grabbing flowers from the Council." Explained Tali.

"Go ahead. If anyone has a problem they'll have to talk with me." Said Shepard.

"Shepard thanks but, I don't want to give you problems because of a selfish act of mine." Said Tali.

"Selfish? A lot of people want to do the same thing as you. The difference is, they don't have a Spectre as a friend to back them up." Said Shepard with a smile and winked at Tali. She was thankful to her Ancestors for wearing the mask. She was blushing under her helmet.

"Thank you Shepard. It means a lot you see me as a friend to me." She stated.

"Why wouldn't I see you as a friend? We have known each other for some time and we have talked a lot between us." _Friends…why do I keep getting this weird feeling._ "Besides there's something's I need to pick up at C-Sec. If someone comes to tell you something, I'll tell them I can take care of you and take you to C-Sec." said Shepard making a light laugh at the.

Tali stared at him for a moment. "Bosh'tet" she said in a serious tone before laughing seconds later. After gathering some flowers both Shepard and Tali took a cab to C-Sec.

* * *

"Wait here while I check some stuff with the requisition officer. It won't take too long." Said Shepard. Tali nodded and he went down the stairs. _I wonder what he could be picking up. Maybe it's some kind of grenade or explosive device?_ _Maybe a rocket launcher or a grenade launcher. Knowing that he likes explosives that much probably it's something related._ Tali was talking with herself when a C-Sec officer approached.

"So it's you again, Quarian. Now what problems are you causing this time?" asked the officer.

Tali turned to address the officer. "Who? Oh. Detective Chellick. I'm here waiting for someone. I'm not causing trouble, I've never had." She explained.

"Waiting for someone? Not causing trouble? I'm not buying it Quarian. After your little adventure of someone chasing you. I'm not believing anything of what you say." Said Chellick

"But it's true! If I were causing trouble you should have gotten a report or something." Explained Tali.

"I don't need a report to know when someone will cause trouble. Now I'll repeat myself again. I want you off this station or I'll…"

"You'll do what exactly officer?" Chellick was interrupted by Shepard who stood next to Tali. Chellick was taken by surprised. He didn't expected the Commander to defend Tali.

"Commander Shepard. Is this _Quarian_ with you?" asked Chellick in a serious tone.

"Yes. She's my friend and crew member. And her name is Tali'Zorah." Said Shepard with a slight anger in his voice. Tali was happy to hear Shepard defending her. _Maybe he does feel something? Or maybe humans are too nice to their friends._

"I see. It's just that I while ago I had a little… business with her. Since she's with you I'll leave you both to… whatever you were doing. She's your problem." And so, Chellick left walking towards the C-Sec offices. _Asshole._ Though Shepard.

"Sorry about that Tali. I forgot you had problems with C-Sec." Shepard apologized.

"Don't worry Shepard. I'm used to it by now. T-Thanks for defending me. I really appreciate it. Do you have what you needed?" She asked.

"Yeah, they'll be sending it to the ship. Now that's done, we should…"

"Commander! Commander Shepard!" a woman shouted.

"Looks like somebody wants your help again." Said Tali.

"I don't think this one wants my help." Said Shepard while observing the woman walking towards him.

"Why do you think that?" asked Tali.

"Commander Shepard. Khalisah bint Sinan Al-Jilani, Westerlund News. Would you answer a few questions for our viewers?" The news reporter asked.

"Oh. Keelah…" said Tali as she realized what was going to happen.

"Depends on the questions miss Al-Jilani. What do you wanna know?" asked Shepard.

"You been given a unique position to represent our race. People want to get a sense on how you'll do that. "

"I think I'll be behind the camera." said Tali in a low voice while making a giggle.

"W-What? No. T-Tali, wait…" _Sigh_ "So long as you understand that I may not be able to answer all questions." Stated Shepard.

"I'm sure our viewers will understand." The news reporter said and the automated drone turn on a LED indicating it was recording.

"Humans have been trying to get the respect of the galactic community for 26 years. With that in mind, what are your feelings on being the first human Spectre?" said the news reporter.

"Spectre represent the best of every specie in the galaxy. To be ask to join them it's an honor." _Actually he forced them in some way but she doesn't need to know._ Thought Tali.

"Some have said your appointment is the Citadel _throwing humans a bone_. Have you encountered any situation where the Citadel asked you to place its needs before the needs of Earth?"

"The Council is concerned with the needs of whole galactic community. We're part of that community now. Our needs are on their agenda, but we're one of many."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Shepard nodded. "You've been given command of an advanced human warship for you missions. Is there anything you'd like to say about it?" asked the reporter.

"Actually, the Normandy was co-developed by human and turian engineers. Its design incorporates many innovations. All of which are classified, I'm afraid. I can also tell you she's a fine ship, and has the best crew I've ever served with." assured Shepard. _Good answer Shepard. By telling her that, it makes relationships between Humans and Turians better._ Thought Tali.

"So the turians have knowledge of the Normandy that is being kept secret from the Alliance public?" _What? Is this human trying to make Shepard look bad?_ Thought Tali. "And some members of that crew are aliens, as I recall. Also, do you think it was appropriate to hand Earth's most advanced warship over to the Citadel?"

"I wasn't aware it had been "handed over" to anyone. I'm in command and yes. Some of my crew members are aliens who play an important role aboard the ship." assured Shepard. Tali was smiling under her mask. Shepard was defending not only his human crew but also the non-humans. He saw everybody as an equal.

"Given your recent experiences, do you think humanity will ever get the respect it deserves from the galactic community?"

"Respect's a funny thing. People always assume they deserve it. The truth is, respect is earned. And I firmly believe we can earn it." Said Shepard. _Wow! He does know how to talk. Auntie Raan would be amazed._

"You're an idealist, Commander. But a sincere one. I hope you're right." _Bosh'tet! What's wrong with this woman?!_ Though Tali.

"Before we end. Rumors back home say you're tracking a _rogue Spectre_ named Saren. Do you have any comment on that?"

"I'm afraid I can't comment on whatever my current assignment may or may not be." Said Shepard.

"Don't worry. We'll find out. The eyes of Earth are on you. Don't let us down. One last thing." Said the news reporter and turned to Tal. "You are the Quarian who had proof of the _rogue Spectre Saren_ , right?" _What?_ Said Tali. "You're part of Shepard's crew also. Tell us. How does it feel to be part of such crew and since you're alone with the Commander-" _Oh Keelah…_ "-are you two…"

"Whoa! Hold on. It's pretty clear you have and agenda here. I think the interview can end here. Excuse us." Said Shepard as he grabbed Tali by the arm and both walked towards the elevator that would take them to the Wards.

"You can't just walk away, Commander. The public has a right to know!" shouted the news reporter and the elevator doors closed. Both Tali and Shepard sighted.

"Shepard. Nice way to talk in front of a camera but, I think… that last thing you did could start some… r-rumors." Said Tali with that last word saying it a bit nervous.

"You think? I just thought she was going too far on that one. But don't worry, we'll work around it some way." Said Shepard and made a wink at Tali. She nodded with a smile under her mask. _We'll work it around? Does that mean?_ Thought Tali and stood silent. _Ok, that last thing may have sounded weird._ Thought Shepard. The ride to the elevator went silent for a moment. Tali decided to break that silence.

"So, if nothing else get on the way we should meet with the other at Flux."

"Yeah. I think some drinks would be nice after all this." Said Shepard. The elevator arrived at the Wards. Without losing time, Tali and Shepard started walking as fast as they can to Flux. Just as they were about to enter "COMMANDER SHEPARD!" a man shouted from behind them.

"Another fan, Shepard?" said Tali laughing. Shepard just rolled his eyes and turned to address the man.

"Commander Shepard. My name's Conrad Verner! I'm a big fan of yours! There are rumors on the extranet that you've been made the first human Spectre! That's incredible!" said Conrad.

"Being a Spectre is a big responsibility. I just want to make humanity proud." assured Shepard.

"The vids are all talking about Commander Shepard fighting for all of us back home. And they also say that you don't take crap from anybody! You're showing them what humans can do." Said Conrad.

"I think they're exaggerating a little on that." Said Shepard.

"Maybe. Can I have an autograph and a picture of you?" asked Conrad as he took out a permenant marker and a book to write on.

Shepard grabbed the book and started signing. "I don't have a problem with the autograph but…why the picture?"

"You're a hero, Shepard. Decades from now, humanity is going to remember you. And I'll have your picture." Said Conrad with a big smile on his face. "Now, just hold up your gun and…" Shepard took out his gun and hold it up in a side standing position. Tali was trying not to be heard laughing but it was impossible for Shepard to notice her. He just stared at her. "…perfect! Thanks again, Commander! I'm going to hang this in my living room! My wife will love it!" Said Conrad and left them alone once again.

"Well this went better than the other one don't you think, Shepard." Said Tali while still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Tali." Said Shepard. "C'mon. Let's meet with the others."

When they arrived at Flux, they could see a bunch of people surrounding a table. Both of them look at each other with confusion.

"What's going on?" asked Tali.

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to find out." Said Shepard. When they got closer to the crowd and open themselves through it. They were surprised to find that the crowd was surrounding Garrus and Kaidan. Who by Shepard guess, were having a drinking contest seeing more than twelve shots on the table.

"I don't think their next morning will be good." Said Tali.

"I totally agree with you Tali." Said Shepard.

"Skipper! Forget about them and come dance with us!" shouted Ashley.

Tali and Shepard turned to see Ashley and Liara dancing. Tali thought it was a great idea. "Shepard, a dance wouldn't hurt after all we been through." Said Tali. For her, dancing was an easy thing to do. Quarians were a social culture and dancing was one o their ways to express their feelings and emotions. On the other hand, Shepard wasn't the type of person who liked dancing.

"I don't think it's a good idea Tali. Trust me. You go ahead and dance. I'll have a drink." Said Shepard. Just as he started to turn Ashley grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the dancing floor.

"You won't escape this one Skipper. C'mon show us your moves." Said Ashley.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Shepard." Said Liara.

"You're going to regret this. And I'm going to be the mockery for a while on the ship."

"How bad can you be Shepard? Start dancing already." Said Tali as she and the other two were already dancing. _I'm going to regret doing this._ Said Shepard and started dancing. Indeed, Shepard was correct. He is going to regret it. As he started dancing the three girls started to laugh after seeing him dance like he was doing right now. And so, instead of a few hours. The Normandy crew stayed a whole day at the Citadel.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Come on people! Place your bets! Human or Turian?! Who would win the drinking game?! And poor Shepard, forced to do something he didn't wanted.

Internet's back to normal. Hi all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Took a few more days than usual. Thank you, internet (Playing Dark Souls could also been the cause. PRAISE THE SUN \\(T)/ ). So to make it up for you I made this chapter longer than the others.

So we all know how Shepard's room looks in ME1. It's not a luxury ship, it's a warship I know. But when I saw the coffee table and the two chairs, I was like "Really?! Two chairs? And a tiny coffee table?!" So I decided to change the chairs to a couch, the ones that have an "L" shape, and a big one. Also the table, let's make it bigger. I mean, there's enough space in the room. Maybe I'll do some changes further in the story. It's not going to be a luxury room like the one on ME2/3 but at least make it decent?

And how could I forget about our best fan, CONRAD! As you can see I kinda mix his first and second encounter since I skipped talking about him in the first chapter where he was going to be one of the people Shepard met after gaining Spectre status.

Also, why does Joker has to be the only person in the cockpit? Kaidan was there in the beginning. You know what? Kaidan!

"Yes si… sir? Who are you?"

I'm… I'm your… boss… narrator? Yeah. From now on, you'll be on the cockpit with Joker for the most part.

"Uh, aye, aye sir… narrator."

Anyways, 1200 views! You're amazing guys! Talk to you later.


	6. Chapter 6: Home

Classes in the morning, ok. Having classes in the morning and the afternoon? It sucks. Hi all! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Home**

After having a day of shore leave on the Citadel. The Normandy team was now on the _Exodus Cluster_ scanning planets. They were searching for Asari writings. Although it wasn't something that could help them on the fight with Saren. Asari Matriarchs paid well for them and any incoming credits were welcome.

Shepard was resting in his room. With all the dancing and some drinks he had last night, once he laid down on his bed, he instantly went to sleep. He woke up feeling rested. He didn't drank too much to get a hangover like Garrus and Kaidan did. They wouldn't have one if it wasn't for Joker who thought it would be funny to change the Tequila shots with Ryncol.

 _It seems like today will be a quiet day._ Thought Shepard. _Maybe it's time I tell Tali about the incident. She has to be wondering about it._ He opened his omni-tool and called for Tali. Since he didn't know if she was working, he just sent a message telling her he needed to talk with her. He didn't exactly know why he wanted to tell her about the incident. Whenever someone asked him about it, he would just evade the question. He didn't even like it to bring it up. But with her, it was different. Although she never asked him after the mission, he knew she wanted to know. He was sitting on his bed when his quarter's door opened. "Hey Tali." Shepard said and got up from his bed.

"Hi Shepard. You wanted to talk with me?" asked Tali.

"Yes. I need to tell you something. I think you should know about it." Shepard said.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Tali asked nervously as she walked towards the couch and sat down. _Did I do something wrong?_ Tali thought.

"I…I guess you want to know about my past. More specific, about the Thresher Maw. Why I entered in shock when we encountered one of those when searching for Kahoku's team." Shepard said. Tali hesitated for a moment before giving him an answer.

"Y-Yes…I do. I… I wanted to ask you earlier but, I wasn't sure if it would be ok with you. Since it was recent, I thought it wouldn't be right." Tali said nervously.

Shepard sat next to her. He brought his hands together and made a heavy breath before turning to Tali. "Six years ago…" Shepard made a pause before continuing. Tali stared at him in silence. "Fifty marines including me were sent to Akuze, a human colony on the outskirts of Alliance space. The colony was in the early stages of colonization when all contact was lost with the pioneer team. When…"

"Commander, incoming transmission from Alliance HQ." Joker interrupted from the ships com.

Shepard sighted. "Patch it through Joker. I'll look at it from my Private Terminal." He said. Tali sighted too. _Bosh'tets…_ She thought. Shepard got up from the couch and sat in front of his desk.

"I should be leaving then." Tali said. _I'll ask him later._ She was staring to get up when Shepard stopped her.

"No Tali. It's fine. You can stay." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure? It's a message from your military. It must be something important I'm not supposed to listen to." Said Tali.

"Don't worry Tali, it's not a vidcom. It's just a voice transmission." Tali nodded and sat down again. She was smiling under her helmet. She was happy that Shepard allowed her to stay and listen. Also because he was telling her personally about his past. She could have look it up on the extranet but she wanted to hear it directly from him. She didn't know why, but she thought it was the best option. Shepard activated his terminal and opened the message.

"Commander, this is Admiral Hackett from Alliance HQ. Your interview with Miss Al-Jilani was broadcast today. You did the talking pretty well Commander, but you don't come off very well. She talked rings around you." Said Hackett. _That damn Bosh'tet!_ Shouted Tali in her head.

"Thank you Admiral, but with all due respect, I'm a soldier. Not a public speaker. I did my best to sound right and to not give details about the mission." Explained Shepard.

"I know, Commander. She shouldn't have ambushed you. We have press corps for a reason. Nobody's blaming you. Just wanted to let you know what the response was back home. Some of our people might be upset or mad but the rest of the species found it interesting the way you handle it. Specially the Turians. Mentioning that they were also part of the team who build the Normandy will improve our relationship with them." Hackett said. _Auntie Raan definitely would be impressed._ Thought Tali.

"I thought the same Admiral. They were part of it and should be credited." Said Shepard.

"There was also a rumor about you and someone with you that day but it did not take much importance." Said Hackett. Tali and Shepard quickly look at each other. Shepard shrugged making a little smile. Tali also did the same. Shepard couldn't see her smile but he knew she was smiling because of her eyes expression.

"I assume this transmission isn't just to let me know about the interview, sir?" asked Shepard.

"You're correct, Commander. There's an Alliance training ground on Earth moon where we test weapons and technology in live-fire simulations. One of the VI's we use to stimulate enemy tactics in the drills is no longer responding to our override commands. It's gone rogue."

Tali's curiosity woke up the moment she heard a VI going rogue. _Rogue? Like the Geth?_ She got up from the couch and got close to Shepard. He just looked at her and nodded to let her know it was okay to listen. _Hope this isn't like the Geth._ Shepard thought.

"Rogue? Are you telling me this computer is thinking on its own?" He asked.

"We're not stupid, Shepard. This is a virtual intelligence, not a true AI. It's not self-aware, and it can't access any external systems. We didn't do anything illegal here. Virtual intelligence support is critical to our military success. You know what they can do." _That's what we thought of the Geth. And look where we are._ Tali said to herself. "We need you to fight your way through the training ground to the VI core, and manually disable it."

"I understand, sir. But why me? Can't you disable it remotely? " Shepard asked.

"You're one of the best techs we got out there, Commander. And you're the closes one to the station. Our failsafe's aren't responding and since the VI operates on the local network it can't affect external systems, but we don't have direct access to its processes. We have thought of other ways to disable it, but it would damage the facility. That's why we need you. You may be a Spectre Commander, but you're still human and still part of the Alliance. Good luck Shepard. Hackett out." With that said, the communication was gone.

"Shepard. That's how the Geth started! We created them to help us doing things we couldn't and later they gained self-awareness. This rouge VI can do just the same!" Tali exclaimed.

Shepard got up from his chair in place each if his hand on top of Tali's shoulders. "Tali, calm down. Remember it's on a local network. It doesn't have a body of its own. With the Normandy stealth systems we can enter the moons orbit without alerting the VI." Explained Shepard.

Tali was surprised by Shepard's action. She wasn't expecting it. She blushed. _Oh. Keelah…_ "I'm… sorry it's just that, we Quarians tend to… to get carried away when we talk about this. And you're right, with the stealth systems we should be good." She said.

Shepard smiled, put his arms down and called Joker through his terminal. "Joker, set course for Earth moon." He said through his terminal.

"Aw c'mon! I just finished calculating transit mass for the Asgard System." Joker exclaimed.

"Joker…" Shepard said in a serious voice.

"Aye, aye sir." Joker responded. "

"Ok then, let's go tell the others so we can get ready. The mission could have gone smooth with both of us, Garrus and Kaidan. But with their hangover, I doubt it. We'll go with Wrex and Ashley."

"If only Joker didn't change drinks for Ryncol." Tali said.

"When we're done with the mission… I can continue telling you about what happened on… Akuze." Shepard said in a low voice.

"Shepard, if it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to tell me." Said Tali. _I want to know but not if he doesn't feel like it._

"Don't worry. I'm okay with it. I trust you and I think it's something you should know." Tali nodded. She smiled under her helmet. _He trust me that much…. Could it be…? No, he's just friendly that's all._ She thought.

 _Why do I have this need to tell her?_ Shepard asked himself. Both walked out of the room and took the elevator down to the Cargo Deck.

* * *

"Wrex. Ready up, we're about to deploy in 5 minutes." Said Shepard as he walked towards his locker. Wrex nodded. "Ashley, you too."

"Where's the drop zone, Commander?" asked Ashley.

"Earth moon. A VI went rogue in a training facility. We need to shut it down." Explained Shepard.

"Went rogue? That's strange. Could it be a sabotage or something?" asked Ashley.

"It should have. It's rare that VI's go rogue unless manipulated to certain extent or it's starting to gain consciousness by its own. Let's just hope it's not like the Geth." Explained Tali.

 _Well, if this thing has to do with tech then I don't mind Tali tagging along. With her and Skipper the mission should go smooth. Said Ashley to herself._ "Yeah. Let's hope that doesn't happen. At least we'll have a chance to see home. It's been a while."

"Oh it's true. Your home planet is Earth. It would be nice to see it in person." Said Tali. _Home…_

"Maybe it's because I'm human but Earth is beautiful. You'll be amazed once you see it." Said Ashley. "Right Shepard?" she asked. _Earth… home… it's hard to call it home._ Thought Shepard. "Skipper?" asked Ashley since she didn't get an answer from Shepard.

"Oh. Sorry. Just thinking about the mission. Looks like everyone's ready. All right, inside the Mako." He said. Once everyone was aboard they launch to the moon's surface.

* * *

At first, when they reached the moon's surface, they couldn't see Earth since the hills were blocking the view. Shepard drove up the hills for a few minutes. The moment they reached the top of the hills, Earth could been seen in all its glory. It was a beautiful sight. The blue of the oceans making a perfect contrast with the green and brown color of the planet's surface mixed with the white color of the clouds.

"Wow. It's… beautiful. I've seen vids about your planet but… seeing it in person is… it's amazing." Said Tali.

"It is." Said Ashley with a smile on her face. Wrex just shrugged and leaned on the seat his was sitting.

 _It's beautiful from here but, not all places are like that._ Thought Shepard.

"It's nice to have a place you can call… home." said Tali with a slight sad tone. Shepard noticed how Tali said the last word.

"Don't you have the Fleet as your home?" asked Ashley.

"Well, yes. But I mean… you have a planet to call home. And you can live in it. We on the other hand, we live in ships." Explained Tali. _By the way Tali has talk to me about the Fleet. It would be hard to call a ship home._ Thought Shepard.

"But at least you have a place to stay it's not like having a pla-."

"That's enough Williams." Ashley was cut off by Shepard in a serious tone. "Yes, sir." Responded Ashley and went silent.

Tali turned to Shepard who turned slightly to see her and nodded. Tali responded the same way expressing _Thank you_ to Shepard for stopping Ashley to talk about something sensitive about Tali's race.

"We shouldn't be far from the facility according to the coordinates Joker sent me." Said Tali. "It appears the facility is divided in three computing clusters. One cluster being the main VI room and the other two being auxiliary rooms. Each cluster is containing 8 cores that control the VI." She explained.

"How do we plan to shut this thing down then?" asked Ashley.

"Wouldn't be much easier if we just blow up the facility?" asked Wrex.

"We can't go that far. It would cost too much to repair the damage that an explosion would make." Explained Tali.

"We'll make a plan once we get there." Said Shepard. "We should be there in a few minutes." Everyone nodded.

* * *

When they reached the computing clusters, rocket launchers came out of the clusters and started shooting at them. Shepard evaded all the missiles with ease while Wrex blew up the turrets with Mako's cannon. Once the all the turrets were taken down, Shepard stop the Mako between the two auxiliary clusters.

"Ok, this is the plan. Since Tali and I are the only tech specialist for the mission, to make this faster and efficient we'll divide in two teams. Tali, Wrex, you two will take the cluster on the right while Ashley and I will take the one on the left." Explained Shepard. Everyone nodded. "Once the cores are taken out we'll meet in the main cluster and stop this VI. Any questions?" he asked.

"Ready whenever you are." Said Tali. The rest nodded.

"All right. Let's move out." Said Shepard and each team walked towards their assigned cluster. Each team fought assault drones that were guarding the cluster cores. Each team was well balanced since they had one tech each and a heavy.

Tali and Wrex were on cover evading bullets from the assault drones. From time to time they got out to shot at the drones or make an overload to their system. Wrex threw the last drone with his biotics smashing it on the wall.

"So you're also a biotic Wrex?" asked Tali a bit surprised.

"Yeah but I don't use them that much. I prefer being at a close range." He said that last part raising his shotgun.

"Since I have to be close for the overload to work, I also like to use shotguns." Said Tali.

"Want to know a little trick with it? May save your life one day." asked Wrex.

"Trick? What do you mean?" asked Tali.

"Turn off your gun's mass accelerator and pull the trigger." Said Wrex

"Okay but, how is that going to help if it doesn't shoot?" asked Tali with confusion.

"It doesn't shoot but it locks a pellet in the barrel. Now turn on your mass accelerator and pull the trigger again." Said Wrex. As soon as the gun's mass accelerator turned one. The weapon's barrel started to turn red. When Tali pulled the trigger a blast that look like a fire ball came out of the shotgun's barrel. The weapons overheat sound could be heard.

"What was that?" asked Tali. She was surprised.

"Humans call it _Carnage_ and for a good reason. If you turn on the mass accelerator when a pellet is stuck in the barrel. Since the gun needs to expelled the pellet, it starts overheating by the mass accelerator. When you pull the trigger to send the next pellet, at the moment of impact you make a little explosion and that's what comes out of the barrel." Explained. Wrex. "But by doing this it makes your weapon overheat. So it could be used as an ending shot or for opening a firefight. Good for taking shields out or knocking an opponent down."

"Wow, thanks Wrex. How do you know Humans call it _Carnage_?" asked Tali.

"Mercenary work." Was all Wrex said and walked towards the door leading to the VI's cores. Tali followed him. Upon entering the cores room Shepard contacted them.

"Watch it guys, we just destroyed the last core and the VI started to vent a Toxic gas." He warned them. "Is it happening on your side?" he asked.

"Scans show nothi… wait, yes. My scans are now showing the Toxin by our side." Said Tali.

"Our suits filters should be enough to resist. Report anything that happens after you destroy the cores. Who know what this VI can throw at us." Stated Shepard. "Once your done on your side meet with us on the main cluster."

"Will do Shepard." Said Tali and cut the transmission. Tali noticed Wrex was shooting the cores which would destroy them but he wasn't wearing his helmet. "Wrex, you should put your helmet on! We don't know how dangerous the Toxin could be!" shouted Tali.

"We Krogan's are capable of resisting toxic gases. I've been on worse situations before. This gas is far lower than the other places I've been through." Wrex explained.

"If you say so." Said Tali. Tali deactivated a core and in an instant Kinect barriers started to appear, blocking the rest of the cores and the door entrances. _This VI is responding to our attacks. It's gaining consciousness._ Tali pulled out her omni-tool and contacted Shepard.

"Shepard, did kinetic barriers showed up with you?" She asked.

"Yes, they did. It's just like you said Tali, the VI's gaining consciousness. The toxic gas and the kinetic barriers are not normal security protocols. The VI is defending itself." Explained Shepard.

"We need to hurry before it finds a way out of the local network. We're done over here. We'll meet you at the main cluster." Said Tali.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen. Shepard out." He said and closed communications.

The two teams met at the main cluster and entered. They were received by a bigger number of assault drones than the one they fought earlier. The kinetic barriers were also stronger. The VI was trying to defend itself by any means possible. The team finally reach the cores and started to deactivate them. When Shepard shot the last core of the cluster, a burst of white noise over all frequencies nearly deafened him making him stumble. His hardsuit heads-up display interpreted it into a series of 0s and 1s. They repeated again and again, blanketing all frequencies until the lights on the final VI cluster flicker and die.

 _Skipper! Shepard!_ Shouted Ashley and Tali as they rushed to help Shepard get up.

"You okay, sir?" asked Ashley.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." _What was that? What did those number meant? Did it try to tell me something?_ Asked Shepard to himself.

"I guess we're done here?" asked Wrex.

"Not yet. Let's make sure this thing is dead. Tali and I will do some scanning while you two look around to see if anything seems odd or out of place." Said Shepard and everyone nodded. Tali walked towards Shepard who was searching to various code line through his omni-tool.

"What are you doing Shepard?" asked Tali with curiosity.

"When I destroyed that last core, a burst of white noise went over all my frequencies. That's what made me stumble. But there's more to it." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Tali tilting her head lightly.

"It wasn't just white noise. It was a message, I swear I saw a binary code. Well, that's what my heads-up display showed. So I'm looking for it through my omni-tool." Explained Shepard.

"Are you sure it was a message and not just random numbers the VI was throwing at you?" asked Tali.

"I'm sure. I know what I saw." Said Shepard. In that moment his omni-tool made a sound. "Found it." Tali got close to him to observe his omni-tool. _01001000\. 01000101. 01001100. 01010000. That's binary for sure. So if it's a message that reads…_ both Tali and Shepard look at themselves when they realized what the message said.

* * *

"Commander, good job with the VI. I knew I could count on you. Damages were minimum and the cores are replaceable. Also, you're right about the security protocols. I don't like the idea of having one of our VI's turning into an AI but you're right. Somebody had to do some inside work. I'll dig more into this matter. We can't let this happen again. Hackett out." He said and the transmission was over.

"Why didn't you mention him about the message?" asked Tali. She was with Shepard in his quarters since having another tech with the report of the mission helped the credibility of the VI turning into an AI.

"I don't think it was necessary. We don't want my Alliance to go crazy over a VI that got enough consciousness." Said Shepard.

"I guess you right. I'll be leaving then." Said Tali and started walking towards the door.

"Tali, wait." Said Shepard.

"Yes?" she asked a bit curious.

"I've noticed you been acting strange the past days and on this mission. Something wrong? Are you okay?" asked Shepard.

 _Could it be that..._ Tali thought. What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like I said, you been acting strange lately. Is something bothering you? Something wrong with the ship or the crew?" asked Shepard.

 _Oh._ "Yes. No! I mean. I-I don't know. Your ship is amazing, and your crew's been really great to me. Especially your chief engineer. But to be honest, I just sort of feel… out of place." Tali started to look around the room. "The Normandy runs so smooth it feels like we're not even moving. And the engines are so quiet. How do you sleep at night?" she asked.

 _So she hasn't been sleeping._ "It's too quiet to sleep? The silence wakes you up?" asked Shepard a bit confused.

"Back on the flotilla, the last thing you want to hear is silence. It means an engine's died or an air filter's shut down." Tali made a slight pause before continuing. "I guess you don't have to worry about that here, but old habits die hard. But it's more than just silence. This ship feels so empty; it's like half the crew is missing. Back home, I couldn't wait to go on my Pilgrimage. I couldn't wait to get away from the crowds. Now that I'm out here, I kind of miss them." Tali said that last sentence in a sad tone.

 _I get it now, she's homesick._ "You're homesick Tali." Said Shepard with a smile. "Sometimes… we don't appreciate what we have until it's gone." _Until it's gone…_

 _Homesick? I've never thought about that._ Tali's sad posture quickly change to her normal stance. "That's true. I'm starting to wonder if that's what the Pilgrimage is really about. It's given me a whole new perspective on my people and our culture." _Now that I think of it._ "You know, there's always a few who go on their Pilgrimages and never return. I always assumed something bad happened to them, but maybe they just wanted a different life."

"But you're going back, right? You do plan to return to the Migrant Fleet?" asked Shepard. _There's that feeling again._

"I could never abandon my people, Shepard. I will go back eventually." _But at the same time I don't want to. But why?_ "But we have to stop Saren first. Otherwise, I might not have a home to go back to."

"Yeah. We need to stop Saren or the whole galaxy will be in a dangerous situation." Said Shepard.

"It's getting late so I guess I'll go get some slee-" Tali yawned. "-eep. Night Shepard." She turned to the door and started walking.

 _Should I…_ "Uh… Tali." Said Shepard nervously. Tali turn to Shepard once again. She didn't say anything. She waited for Shepard to say something.

"Since you're having trouble sleeping because of the silence, why don't you try to rest a bit here in the room. My room is a bit louder than the sleeping pods since the Normandy's thrusters are right next to us." Shepard felt weird saying that but he thought it could help Tali get some sleep.

 _Stay on his room… is he… Keelah, Tali don't think about that. That can't be possible._ "I… I, but you… I mean, I… I can't stay in your room. I don't want to bother you. You must be tired too so I don't think…" _Why do I find it cute when she gets nervous?_ Thought Shepard

"You won't bother me Tali. I was planning to stay awake a bit more since I had some work to do on my terminal. And I also want to work on my grenade." He said with a little laugh at the end. "You can lay down on the couch or on my bed if you like. Sleeping pods are not the most comfortable places to sleep." He said with a smile.

"The couch is fine!" She exclaimed. _Calm down Tali._ "But are you sure it's okay if I stay?" she asked nervously while walking towards the couch.

"It's okay Tali. Go ahead. You need something and I'll be right here." Said Shepard with a smile and walked towards his desk to start working.

 _If he insist. There's nothing too loose so I guess I'll give it a try._ Said Tali to herself as she laid down on the couch. She got herself in a comfortable position and closed her eyes. _It does feel better to be sleeping in a couch rather than a sleeping pod_. She could hear Shepard working. The tools he was using made some noise but not enough to bother her. Actually it made her feel in some way, like she was in the Fleet. After a few minutes she could hear the hum of the ships thrusters. _Thruster are not too loud but it works._ The sound made her feel closer to the fleet. _Shepard was right, resting here a couple of minutes will work._ And in a matter a seconds she found herself in a deep sleep.

An hour passed since Shepard started working in his grenade. _I'll need a drink if I plan to finish this tonight._ He got up from his chair and walked to the Mess Hall kitchen. After a few minutes he returned to his room with a cup of coffee. He sat down and took a sip of his drink. Before returning to work, he turned to check on Tali.

 _"Tali…"_ he said in a low voice. No answer was given. _"Tali?"_ he asked. Nothing. _So she did fall asleep._ Shepard stood still for a minute glancing at Tali. _What are you doing? I need to get back to work._ Said Shepard to himself and turned to his desk. After a few seconds he turned back to Tali. _It would be rude to let her there the whole night._ He said and got up from his chair and walked towards the couch. He carefully put his arms under her and lift her up. Although Tali was asleep, she moved and rest her head on his shoulder. _Wow. She's light but, I thought she was lighter. Could the suit weight somehow? Or maybe it's their body type? Like the Turians?_ Shepard asked himself as he put Tali down on his bed. He then covered her with the bed sheets. _Don't know if she gets cold with the suit but just in case._ After that Shepard went back to his desk and continued working the whole night.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sweet dreams Tali.

Hello guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So as you read at the beginning, classes in the morning and the afternoon. That's what I get for not taking Math seriously. Back to University, woojoo. I have endured two years so far. Two more to go. I can do it. I want that Engineering degree!

I wanted to publish this chapter last week but since school also started last week I got busy and I could only publish and finish it until now. So instead of the usual 5 – 6 days I took when I was on vacations for the first 5 chapters, I'm guessing I will now take 10 – 15 days to publish them. More or less depending how heavy my classes get. It's a good thing to have all my ideas written on paper so I don't get lost or forget about something.

So I guess that's all. See you on the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!


	7. Chapter 7: Let go of me you Bosh'tet!

I seriously hate afternoon classes. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: _Let go of me you Bosh'tet!_**

It was early in the day aboard the Normandy. Most of the crew was still asleep and only the humming sound of the ship thrusters could be heard. The Normandy was still orbiting around Earth moon. After dealing with the rogue VI and not having more missions. Shepard called it a day.

Silence reigned over the room until a small and soft yawn by Tali disrupted it. She moved herself until she was laying on her back. She stretched herself a bit before opening her eyes. Upon opening them, the first thing she saw was the blue planet humans called Earth through the rooms ceiling. She smiled. _What a beautiful sight to wake up to._ She observe the planet a few seconds before realizing something was odd. _Wait… t-this isn't what I see every day and… what is this soft feeling? It feels like…_ She widened her eyes and quickly lift herself up and look down. _A… bed? Why I'm on a bed? There are no beds for to the crew to sleep in. The only bed I know of is… Shepard's room. Keelah. If I'm in his bed does that mean…? No, no. That couldn't happened._ Tali slowly raised her head. As soon as she raised her head, she saw him.

Shepard was resting on top of his desk. Tali let out a deep breath. _Did he stood awake all night? Doing what?_ She asked herself. She removed the bed sheet that were on top of her and walked over by his desk to observe what he was doing. _It looks like… a grenade?_ She observe his work a while until she remembered what happened last night. _Oh that's right. He offered me to rest here while he worked on his grenade. Looks like my rest turned into a deep sleep but, I was resting on the couch. How did I ended up in his bed? Did… did he carried me and… covered me?_ The simple thought of that action made Tali blush under her visor. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a small shivering sound coming from Shepard. She turned to him and saw him shaking. _He's cold._ Said Tali to herself. She then grabbed the bed sheets and covered Shepard with them. _This should keep him warm._ After a few seconds, Shepard stopped shaking in stood still. Tali smiled. She opened up her omni-tool to check the time. _It's pretty early in the day. Most of the crew should still be sleeping. It would be bad if somebody saw me coming out if his room at this time._ Thought Tali and walked towards the door. Before heading out of the room she stopped and turned to Shepard and smiled once more. _Thank you, Shepard._

Once out of Shepard's room, Tali stood close to the wall and peaked over just enough to see if anybody was awake on the Mess Hall. _Good. There's nobody awake yet._ She thought and started walking towards the elevator.

"Tali, you're awake."

Tali stopped half way. _Keelah. Please don't think wrong, please don't._ She turned to address the caller and to her surprise, it was Liara who called her out. "Liara?" Tali asked.

"Good morning, Tali." Said Liara.

"Morning Liara. I didn't know you we're awake this early." Said Tali.

"I always get up at this hour. It's something I've been doing since I started studying Prothean ruins. But I find it weird for you to be awake at this hour. Usually you wake up later in the day." Explained Liara.

"Oh. I-I… it's just that I slept well last night. Last days I haven't been sleeping well and this night went better." Said Tali and smiled once again under her visor.

"Well, it's good to know you had a good sleep last night. But I didn't saw you or your name on the pods schedule last night and neither this morning when I woke up." Said Liara.

"I-I… m-must have forgotten to log me in. And I slept on the last pod this time. That's why you didn't saw me since I'm usually on the front." Said Tali a bit faster than her normal speech.

 _She sounds nervous. But why?_ Thought Liara _._ "Yes, that would likely been the cause. Were you heading to Engineering?"

"Yes. I wanted to do some scans first and change shift with the others. Give them a bit more time to rest." Tali responded.

"That's good of you but, are you not going to eat something first? I was about to do so now and, company would be nice." Said Liara.

 _She's right. I should eat something first. My turn starts in 2 hours anyway._ "Sure Liara. Eating is better when you're with someone." Said Tali.

Both women grabbed something to eat and sat down on one of the Mess Hall tables. They ate for a few minutes before Liara started to talk. Both of them talked about the things they do aboard the Normandy and places they been in seen during their trips. After an hour crew members started to wake up. It was a good exchange of adventures until Liara decided to change the subject.

"Tali, can I tell you something and promise me not to tell anybody?" asked Liara in a low voice.

Tali stopped eating her paste and looked at Liara. "Sure Liara. You can trust me. What do you want to tell me?" asked Tali in the same voice.

"You know, the Commander, Shepard. You know he's always talking to us and checking on how we're doing, right?" said Liara. Tali just nodded. "Well I know it's been a short time since we know him and all, but with all the talking it feels like we already know him for some time." Explained Liara.

"I guess you're right Liara. It does feel like that. But, why are you telling me this?" asked Tali.

"Well, I don't know if it's because I don't know a lot of his kind or something else but, I… I'm starting to feel something towards him." Said Liara with a smile.

 _Oh. I didn't expected this._ Thought Tali. "I… I don't know what to say Liara. This is something... um… unexpected." Said Tali. _Garrus was right about her then._

"I know it sounds weird but, it's how I feel every now and then when I talk to him." Explained Liara.

 _Is that what I feel when I talk to him? I… I can't or maybe… no._ "If that's how you feel, why not tell him?" asked Tali. _Liara is an Asari, why wouldn't he want her._

"I don't know. I don't want to start some problems." Said Liara.

"Problems? What do you mean?" asked Tali. _What could cause problems between her and Shepard?_

"Well from what I heard and seen. I think Chief Gunnery Williams is with him already or starting something." Explained Liara.

 _Ashley too? Well, she is human, like him, so she should be normal._ Thought Tali. "Oh, well. I haven't heard anything. But what from what I've seen, they seem to be just friends. Like I told you before, why don't you tell him? If you don't tell him you'll never know." Said Tali.

"I guess you're right, Tali. I'll just wait some more time before asking. Just to make sure." Said Liara.

"Now that's a surprise. I didn't expected to see you this early Tali." said Garrus as he sat down on the same table with his tray of food.

"Oh, hi Garrus. I-I just felt rested enough and decided to wake up… early today." Said Tali. A bit nervous.

 _Nervous…_ Thought Garrus. "I see. How was your paste today?" said Garrus with a mocking voice. Tali just stared at him. _Bosh'tet._

"Morning guys." Said Kaidan and Ashley as they approached the table.

"Morning." Responded the non-human members.

"Feeling better Kaidan? Any headaches?" asked Liara.

"Apart from the normal ones, yeah. No more hangover headaches." He said. "What about you Garrus how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. We would feel better if Joker had not changed the drinks." Said Garrus.

"Oh c'mon!" shouted Joker from the hallway. "If you just kept drinking the Tequila shots nobody would win." Explained Joker as he approached the crew.

"Not funny Joker." Said Kaidan in a serious and slightly angry voice.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Joker said. Kaidan and Garrus stared at him. "I'm serious. I won't do it." Kaidan and Garrus went back to eat their foods. "By the way, where's the Commander?" asked Joker.

"He's still sleeping in his… room." Said Tali and quickly realized what she said. Everybody stopped eating and turned to Tali. _Oh Keelah..._ She said to herself.

"How do you know he's still sleeping in his room?" asked Ashley with a confused look. Everyone nodded with the same expression.

"I… I was… going to ask him something about the Normandy b-but since I didn't find him on the CIC, I came to his r-room and knock the door but since he didn't answer I assumed he was still… sleeping." Explained Tali. _This is not going to end well._

"That explains why you were on that side of the hallway walking towards the elevator then." Said Liara.

"Yes Liara. That's the reason." Responded Tali nervously.

"Bet you some credits he stood all night working on a new grenade." Said Kaidan.

"Yeah, you're probably right Lt." said Ashley.

"The Commander really likes explosions does he?" said Joker. Everyone on the table laugh. Except for Garrus who stood silent. _Nervous to respond and at a fast pace._ He thought.

"What are you thinking about Garrus?" asked Liara.

"Oh. Nothing important. Just thinking on how to upgrade the Mako a bit." He responded and went back to his thoughts. After some time, the crew finished their foods and continued to their work stations.

* * *

 _Mnnrrn… mnnrrn…_ Shepard was starting to wake up. _Mnnrrn… what time is it?_ He asked himself. _Mnnrrn… I'm I covered with something?_ He said to himself and opened his eyes. _Bed sheets?_ He turned to his bed. He smiled. _Looks like somebody woke up early today. Hope she slept well this time._ He said and got up from his chair and stretched himself. _I should…_ Heyawned _…fall asleep on the couch next time._ Then he decided to take a bath and get ready before returning to his post.

He was putting his boots when his private terminal started blinking. He got up from his bed and checked his terminal. It was a transmission from Captain Anderson. He press the holographic to accept the transmission. The vid screen turned to a voice receiver.

"Morning Shepard. Hope I didn't wake you up." Said Anderson.

"Morning Anderson. I was already awake. Putting my boots on to start the day." Responded Shepard.

"Do you have any missions for today?" asked Anderson.

"No, sir. I was planning to scan and search for clues or anything related to Saren or the Geth." Said Shepard.

"Good. But I have something for you to do. Not a mission but it will surely help you and your team." Said Anderson.

Shepard made a confused look. "What is it Anderson?" He asked.

"You've been invited to Pinnacle Station. Well, I actually made an arrangement for it." Said Anderson.

"Pinnacle Station? Isn't that a training facility? And why make an arrangement for me?" asked Shepard a bit confused.

"It is a training facility. It uses simulations to train rookies or enhanced abilities of trained soldiers. I know what you are capable of Shepard. But you're a Spectre now, the best of the galaxy and the best of humanity. We want you in the best conditions possible and… I don't want to sound offensive but, after having recent contact with a… Thresher Maw, Alliance wants to make sure you're in good shape." Explained Anderson. Shepard stood silent for a few seconds thinking about what Anderson said. "Uh, Commander? Shepard?" asked Anderson after not hearing something.

"You're right Anderson. A bit of training could come in handy. And, don't worry. You're one of two people who I feel comfortable enough to talk about the incident from days ago and… the one that happened years ago." Said Shepard in a serious.

"All right Shepard. It's good to hear you say that. I'll send you the coordinates of the facility. I'll make sure they know you're heading their way."

"Thanks Anderson. Talk to you later." Said Shepard.

"Same here, Shepard. I'll talk to you or send you any clues or anything that we find of Saren over here. Anderson out." He said and the transmission ended.

 _Well, better finish getting ready and set course._ Said Shepard and finished himself up. He then sent the coordinates to Joker and in a couple of minutes the Normandy was navigating towards the _Phoenix System_ in the _Argos Rho Cluster.  
_

* * *

After some time, the Normandy arrived at Pinnacle Station and docked. The station was built on an asteroid by the Turians who used it originally as a concealed command center during the Krogan Rebellions but time after the events it was retrofitted as a military training facility for all high level special operations teams employed by the council. Spectre's, STG's, Commands to mention some of them.

"So this is where we'll do some training, Commander?" asked Kaidan who was with Joker and Shepard in the cockpit.

"Yes Lieutenant. Get yourself ready and inform the others. I'll go ahead and check it out first. I'll let you know when to come." Said Shepard who was starting to walk towards the airlock.

"Aye, aye, sir." Said Kaidan and walked towards the elevator.

Shepard entered the station and started walking slowly as he observe the facility interiors. At the very end of the hallway two Turians guards could be seen. As Shepard approached them, he could hear them say something.

"Hey look! Isn't that Commander Shepard? The first human Spectre?" asked one of the Guard.

"Whatever. Spectre or no, it's always to see humans get pummeled in the simulator." Said the other guard. _Great, another asshole like Udina. And by my guest, he's the Captain by his uniform._

"Commander Shepard! It's an honor to meet you." Said the Turian guard raising his hand.

"Likewise." Said Shepard and shook the Turians hand. He then turned to the other Turian who didn't look like shaking hands.

"Don't bother me. Go pester Ahern, human. I'm on duty." Said the Captain.

Shepard rolled his eyes and walked through the door to meet with Ahern, who was a Human Admiral and the one in charge of the station.

"Ah, Commander Shepard. Good to see you. Ready for the challenge?" Asked Admiral Ahern.

"I'm ready for everything you can throw at me Admiral." Answered Shepard.

"That's what you say. Let's see what you're really capable of. Why don't you go in and talk with Ochren to get yourself a little test. Then you can bring in your team in to start the fun." Said the Admiral. Shepard Nodded. Made a salute and continued through the station. Before he entered the other room a Turian approached him.

"Don't worry, Commander. Ahern's tough to impress. But given your history. You should be good." Said the Turian. Shepard nodded and passed to the other room.

Once he entered he observe that the station had elite soldiers from everywhere. Asari, Turians, Salarians and even a Krogan. He then saw a Salarian in front of a holographic interface. _That must be Ochren._ As he approached the Salarian, this one turned around.

"Ah, so you must be the famous Commander Shepard. I'm tech specialist Alud Ochren, lead programmer on the combat simulator." Said the Salarian. "I heard you're going to go for a test run. Simulators ready. Enter through that door to start. Questions? I have time before someone forgets their password and comes crying to me for help".

"In fact, I do have some questions." Said Shepard and so, he started asking the Salarian about the simulator. How it worked, the duration of a simulation and many more things before hitting the test run.

* * *

" _Yes, Commander everyone's ready. Aye, aye, sir."_ Said Kaidan through his coms. He then turned to the rest of the ground team."All right people, time to move."

"Is this facility going to be like how we been practicing before Garrus?" asked Liara as the team walked towards the airlock.

"Not exactly. This should be… more realistic. Pinnacle Station has different training grounds. They use holographic enemies and Kinect barriers to simulate real life combat. I got to admit, for a simulation, it feels quite realistic when you get hit." Said Garrus.

"How do you know this Garrus?" asked Tali. Once everyone entered the airlock. The door behind them closed and cycle began.

"Before working in C-Sec I came here to train for a while. Since my father was C-Sec Director at the time, I had free pass." He explained.

"Any idea what kind of training o simulation we'll have?" asked Ashley.

"It's been some time since I came here. Things might have changed. Can't be sure until we're there." Explained Garrus. The airlock opened and the team proceeded inside the station.

* * *

After the test was over. Shepard exited the simulation room and informed Kaidan to get the team inside. He then checked his results. For his first time on the simulation, he hit first place in the scores. _Thought I would be a little lower. I did not expected this. Let's see how thing will go with the…_

"If you tampered with government equipment, Bryant, I'll have you thrown in the stockade!" Shouted the Turian Captain.

"Vidinos. Why would I tamper the equipment? I got my score fair and square." Said Bryant. A human Alliance soldier.

"What's going on? What seems to be the problem?" asked Shepard.

"Get lost Shepard. This doesn't concern you." Said Vidinos waving his hand.

"Vidinos is just mad because a human beat his record." Explained Ochren.

"Shut your mouth, holo-jockey. Bryant says he scored highest in missions from multiple combat modes. No human's ever done that. He clearly cheated!" Stated Vidinos.

"You never know Vidinos, but if you keep mouthing off, I'll show what a human can do." Said Shepard with a grin in his face.

"Threats? Is that all humans can do? And coming from the first human Spectre. Impressive!" Said Vidinos.

"I wouldn't underestimate Shepard if I were you Vidinos." Said a voice at the far end of the room.

Shepard, Vidinos and Bryant turned around to see who said that. It was Garrus and company who were walking down the hallway.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Garrus Vakarian!" shouted Vidinos. "Tell me, why should I take your word?" Said Vidinos.

"At my time working at C-Sec I have learned from humans. And I can assure you. You don't want to underestimate this human in specific." Stated Garrus.

"Whatever. Tell you what, Shepard. You beat my team's record, and Bryant won't spend the rest of the competition in the stockade. Hell, if you even come close, I'll give you one of my weapons." Said Vidinos in a boastful tone.

Shepard crossed his arms and made a grin in his face. "This will be fun. I look forward for the challenge." He said.

"I suppose many humans find failure _fun._ If so, then this is your lucky day." Said Vidinos and looked at Bryant. "I hope you have something to read. You'll be in the stockade for a long time." Bryant just swallowed. As Vidinos was walking towards the stairs he noticed Tali standing by the simulators computer. "Hey Quarian! How did entered here?! Come here!" said Vidinos as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me you _Bosh'tet_!" Tali shouted. She tried to break from his grip but the Turian was too strong for her. Garrus started walking towards them but Shepard quickly past him. _Hmm. This should be interesting._ Said Garrus to himself. Before Vidinos could even walk, Shepard grabbed him by the wrist and stared directly at Vidinos eyes.

"She said, let her go!" Shouted Shepard with anger in his voice. Everyone present in the room turned over to observe the conflict. Vidinos hesitated for a moment but once eyes started to lock on him, he released her. Also because Shepard was starting to put pressure on his wrist. Then Shepard let go of him.

"Relax Vidinos, she and the Commander are the only ones who understand what the simulator does. She wasn't causing problems." Said Ochren.

"Shut it! This _Quarian_? She's with you, Shepard?" asked Vidinos.

"My name is Tali'Zorah you _Bosh'tet_!" Shouted Tali who was now behind Shepard.

"She is Vidinos. Tali is part of my team, and If you threaten her again. We're going to have some problems." Stated Shepard pointing at Vidinos and with anger in his voice. _Wow! Now that's an angry skipper I don't want to fight with._ Thought Ashley and probably every other person in the room. _Wonder if he would get this mad if that happened to any of us._

"More threats? So I'm right. That's all humans can do. And since she's with you, guess I don't need to worry about the scores. I'll enjoy watching you failing every simulation." Said Vidinos and left the room.

The ambient of the room was tense. It stood like that for a moment until everyone started to get back to their own activities.

"That was… quite the show Commander." Said Kaidan.

"Let's just get this started. Get to a table and I'll explain everything about the simulation." Said Shepard. Everyone nodded and went to have seat.

"Shepard… thanks." Said Tali in a low voice. "I… appreciate what you did, I really do. But maybe the threats were too much?" she asked Tali.

"He shouldn't have done that. He was going to force you out, I couldn't let that happened." Said Shepard a bit calmer.

"Well, it's over now. Garrus or Kaidan would have helped you know?" Said Tali.

 _I did cut Garrus off to get to her._ "Yeah, you're right. One things sure. I'm going to show that asshole what I'm capable of and what my team is capable of. Specially you." Said Shepard.

"M-Me? Why me?" asked Tali confused by the last sentence he made.

"You'll have to wait some time. But you'll see what I'm talking about." Said Shepard and both him and Tali went to sit down and explain the rest of the crew how they were going to do the simulations.

* * *

 **Authors note:** What are you planning Shep? And what is Garrus thinking about so much?

Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay. School started heavy but this week looks lighter so maybe I'll have time to post another chapter between these days.

Ok, so another change to Shepard's room. The shower… How can there be no shower? I mean there is enough space! It could be a small one like the one the SR-2! I think that's all the changes I'll do to the room. Unless something else gets in my head but I doubt it.

Welcome new followers, thank you! As always thanks for the reviews! It's what keeps me motivated! Also I'm happy to see that you guys are really enjoying the story so far. Talk to you later!


	8. Chapter 8: Taste of his own medicine

**Chapter 8: Taste of his own medicine  
**

After having an initial test run in the simulator and a little conflict with Vidinos. Shepard was now explaining to his team how the simulator worked and how they would work to get on the top scores to prove what he, as a human can do and what his team is also capable of. Specially Tali.

"Ok team, listen up." Said Shepard. "We have 4 types of simulations. Survival, Time trial, Hunt and Capture. Survival as its name suggest, consist of surviving the most time we can against waves of enemies. In Time trial we need to kill a number of enemies before time runs out. Hunt's similar to time trial. But here each kill gives us a few more seconds to the timer. So the more we kill and fast, the more time we get. Finally, we have capture. This one the easiest of all since we only need to capture 3 points that are scattered around the map. We can rush these points without any problems." He explained. "Questions?" He asked.

"What kind of enemies are we dealing with?" asked Garrus.

"We'll be fighting Mercs and Geth. But it depends on the game mode and map we choose." Said Shepard. "Any other questions?" he asked. Nobody answered. "Ok. Before starting the real thing I suggest everyone to do a test run. Get yourself familiar with the maps and all. Once you're done, we'll start to think in strategies and squad build ups to see who's better for certain missions. That way we can get the high scores on the board. Clear?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Dismissed." He said and his team started to move towards the simulation rooms.

Shepard was starting to walk towards the observation room when Bryant approached him. "Shepard." He said. Shepard turned around to address him. "I just wanted to say that I might get out of this mess, thanks to you. Vidinos can't take a beat up easily."

Shepard raised his hand and tapped Bryant's shoulder. "There's no need to thank me, and don't worry. I'll make that asshole eat his words." Said Shepard. Bryant nodded and walked away.

" _Wrex?"_ Heard Shepard from behind him. _"Khel?"_ Said Wrex. Shepard turned around and saw Wrex looking at the other Krogan he saw before.

"So Tuchanka wasn't enough for you." Said Khel.

"Looks like things are going to get interesting." Said Wrex.

Both Krogan went silent and just stared at each other. Their faces were giving hints of fighting and violence. _This can't end well._ Though Shepard. Suddenly both Krogan burst into a laughter. _What's going on?_ Asked Shepard to himself.

"Wrex! Long time old friend." Said Khel

"It has, Khel." Said Wrex.

"That Vidinos is a spiteful little runt, isn't he?" asked Khel.

"He sure is. But it won't be long before he starts crying for his score."

 _That… wasn't what I expected._ Thought Shepard and entered the observation room.

* * *

An hour passed since everyone entered the simulator and had their test run. It was now time for the team to come up with a squad that would fit each mode and its enemies. Squad mates could be different but the team leader always had to be in the squad.

"Since Capture seems to be the easiest one. I suggest we do that one first." Said Garrus.

"If we're just going to rush it. Maybe not having too much weight on us should be better." Said Ashley.

"So in other words, Liara, Tali and myself would be going on this run with the Commander." Stated Kaidan.

"Yes Lt. You and Liara can use your _Barriers_ to get more protection." Explained Ashley and turned to Shepard. "As for you Commander and Tali. Sorry, I don't have any ideas." Tali and Shepard look at each other and nodded.

"We can boost our shields Williams. That will give us an extra protection." said Shepard. Ashley made a confused face.

"You can do that?" She asked.

"It's pretty easy. We just overclock our omni-tools microframe to a higher frequency to achieve more power for the shields. Increasing its voltage and margin error. But we can't use it for too long since it can damage the components of the microframe. Also, overheat bothers after some time." Explained Tali. Ashley face wasn't getting any better.

"To put it simple, it's like throwing more coal to a train to make it go faster." Explained Kaidan.

"Oh…. Okay. That should work then." Said Ashley.

"So how are we going to work out the rest?" Asked Kaidan.

"We should do Survival when you're done with Capture." Said Wrex. "When it comes to surviving something. We Krogan are the best. If we want stay alive the most. I suggest heavy armor." He said taping his shoulder.

"So that includes you, Chief Williams and myself." Said Garrus. Wrex nodded.

"That clears up Survival. What about Hunt or Time trial?" Asked Tali.

"Since both game modes are similar. The squad should be the same for both modes." Said Ashley.

"We need to move and kill fast on both of them to beat Vidinos score. I was thinking on having both you Tali and Wrex with me." Said Shepard. "You both carry shotguns and are the fastest of the group."

"That's fine with me." Said Wrex.

"As for me Shepard." Said Tali.

"That leaves the last place empty. Ideas?" Asked Shepard. Nobody said something since everyone was out of ideas. Anyone could fill in the last role but a certain advantage could make a difference in the scores.

"I got an idea." Said Kaidan. "Garrus, you told Wrex and me you're pretty good with the sniper, right?" He asked. Garrus nodded. "So in both modes, we saw that enemies spawn as we move through the map, right?" Everyone nodded. "This should work then. First Wrex makes a runs across the whole map. Making enemies appear. Then Tali and the Commander start killing the first enemies that spawned." Everyone was deeply paying attention to Kaidan. "Since Wrex would be at the end alone. Garrus can help him out with his sniper from your initial spawn. By doing that you should meet in the center of the map with all hostiles eliminated." He finished explaining.

"Wow Lt. Looks like you made the little hamster on your head run." Said Ashley in a mocking voice.

"Very funny Chief." Said Kaidan in a serious tone.

"Good thinking Kaidan. That should make both modes easy to beat." Said Garrus.

"Then we're ready to start. Let's show Vidinos what we're capable of." Said Shepard. The team nodded. The first team consisting of Liara, Kaidan, Tali and Shepard prepared themselves and entered the simulations room.

* * *

Time passed through Pinnacle Station. Commander Shepard and his team surprised everyone inside the station. Their fast paced combat, strategies and skills between simulations left everyone with their mouths open. Asari Commandos, Turians Elite Soldiers, Salarians STG's, nobody could believe that this group of mix species, who barely got to the station was beating everyone's records. Including Vidinos Who wasn't too happy looking at the scores screen. _This can't be happening!_ He said to himself with anger.

"Wow, Shepard, the only way your team could have made better use of their unique talents is if you had gone into battle with your eyes crossed." Said Admiral Ahern to Shepard at the end of the last simulation through the speakers.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the show." Said Garrus as he walked to the exit door with the rest of team.

"I bet Vidinos been crying since we started beating his score." Said Wrex.

"I don't think he's the only one upset." Said Tali.

"I don't think people are upset Tali." Said Shepard. "I think they're more surprised that we manage to beat all of their records. They didn't expected that a group of mix species would work."

"I guess you're right. Normally the only mix group species are mercenaries or C-Sec." Said Tali and the team exited the room. Once outside, they saw Vidinos staring at the scores screen punching a few times the wall with his fist.

"Something wrong Vidinos?" asked Garrus with a mocking voice. Vidinos stopped punching the wall and turned around.

"Shut up Vakarian." Said Vidinos. He then looked at Shepard. "Ochren must have changed it! Or… there's a bug in the simulator…" Vidinos tried to explain the situation. "You got lucky, human."

"Maybe. But your record was hard to beat, Vidinos. So I'll take what luck I can get." Said Shepard with a grin on his face.

 _Your record was hard to beat… damn you!_ Shouted Vidinos inside his head. "Don't patronize me, Shepard! I'll find out how you did this, and heads will roll!" He said with anger. "Bryant is clear. Keep your smug grin to yourself. I'm out of here." Said Vidinos and turned around.

"Not before I get that weapon. We had a deal, remember?" asked Shepard in a serious tone.

Vidinos stopped. He clenched his fist for a moment and then turn around and pointed at Shepard. "Fine. But I expect remuneration when I expose your fraudulent _win_ for what it was. Which… gun do want?" asked Vidinos with anger.

Shepard smiled and without much thought, he chose. "I'll take that shotgun." He said. _A shotgun? Why would Shepard want a shotgun if he doesn't use one? Unless he wants to try it out but still._ Thought Tali.

"Go ahead. Thing's a piece of garbage, anyway. Enjoy the burn when it blows up in your hand." Said Vidinos as he extended his arm with the weapon. Although Vidinos said it was a _piece of garbage,_ it wasn't. The shotgun was a _Savage X._ One of the best shotguns out in the market. Not because of its damage but its high accuracy and heat resistant made them a favorite.

"Tali. Go ahead and grab your new shotgun." Said Shepard while looking at Vidinos.

"Sur... W-Wait what?" asked Tali surprised. _I see what you did there, Shepard._ Thought Garrus.

"Are you mocking me, Shepard?" asked Vidinos a bit irritated. "So beating my score wasn't enough and now you humiliate me giving away my shotgun to a _Quarian_?"

Shepard got close to Vidinos. "I thought I told you that her name was Tali. I also remember I told that if you got a problem with her, you're going to have problems with me as well." He said with a serious face. Vidinos looked at Shepard with anger. He didn't liked the idea of giving his weapon to Tali. But since it was the second time Shepard made the same call on him. Vidinos knew this could end badly for him, especially if he threatened Tali. He hesitated a few seconds before giving up.

"You're fine for now, Quarian. Take it." Said Vidinos and handed over the shotgun to Tali. Shepard stared at him. "That's all the good you're getting out me, Shepard." He said. He turned around and walked away from them.

 _Sigh._ "Looks like we're done with Vidinos." Said Shepard.

"Yeah. It was fun to see him like that. I'll be with the rest." Said Garrus. Wrex said nothing and followed him.

"I wonder if there's anything else to do here." Said Shepard.

"Well, that's all of them. You and your team took the top spot everywhere you could. No one's even surprised anymore, Commander." Said Ochren.

 _Or its just you that you're not surprised. Everyone else seems to be._ Thought Shepard.

"Shepard!" Shouted Bryant who was walking towards Shepard. "Thanks for your help. I sure didn't want to spend my time on Pinnacle Station behind bars."

"No need to thank me Bryant. But glad I could help." Said Shepard.

"I just hope Vidinos won't bother me again if I ever beat his record."

"In that case, just tell him I'm on my way to the station." Said Shepard. He and Bryant laugh after saying that. Bryant thank Shepard one more time before leaving the room. "Now I should…"

"Shepard." Said Tali in a low voice. Shepard turned around to address Tali. "I… thanks for the weapon but… why give me a new shotgun? You could have gotten something else. I'm fine with my old shogun." She said nervously.

"Tali. Your shotgun is an old model of the Katana. That one you have right now is one the best models out there. I was actually planning on buying you a new one." _If only Spectre weapons didn't cost what they do. I could barely buy my rifle._ Thought Shepard. "But when I saw the model Vidinos was carrying after he made the deal. I immediately thought of you having it. And that it would be the perfect _taste of his own medicine_." He explained.

 _Buy me something…? Keelah…_ Tali blushed under her visor."I appreciate your intentions, Shepard. But, what do you mean by a _taste of his own medicine_?" asked Tali confused by the phrase.

"It's an old human saying. It means that someone is sampling the same unpleasantness they've been dishing out to others." Explained Shepard.

"Oh. I understand now. Then you're right. He did receive a _taste of his own medicine._ You humans sure have interesting ways of expressing things." Said Tali.

Shepard laugh. "We have plenty of those. Pay attention when you hear some of the crew members talking and you may catch one of them. If you don't understand them just ask me." He said with a smiled.

"I think I will. I'm sure I've heard some of them in Engineering back at the Normandy." Said Tali with a giggle.

"Well then. Let's go ahead and talk with Admiral Ahern to check if everything's done. After that, we head back to the Normandy and continue with our mission." Said Shepard and Tali nodded.

They both exited the simulations rooms and walked towards Admiral Ahern in the main room. He was standing on a platform, checking everything inside and outside of Pinnacle Station. Ahern noticed Shepard and Tali approaching him.

"Vidinos is pissed off, Shepard. Well done. You and your team are the best on this station now. Everyone is gunning for you now." He said while pointing at Shepard. "On the bright side, any intelligent enemy you come across will know how foolish it would be to face you."

 _If you only knew about Saren._ Thought both Tali and Shepard. "Thanks for giving this opportunity to train here Admiral. Got anything else for me to do before I leave?" asked Shepard.

"There's a special scenario I haven't offer to any operative before." Said Ahern and stood silent, thinking on what to say. After a few moments he looked at Shepard. "Look, kid. You've done well. But I've been through a lot worse. And it wasn't a simulation. But I could make it one… if you're interested."

"So you have something else I could try?" asked Shepard. _What could the Admiral have in mind?_ Thought Tali.

"It's a reenactment of one of my missions. We held off an ambush of Turian assault troops on a base, back during the Contact war. Just me and a small squad. Like yours." Said Ahern in a serious tone.

 _Contact War? He fought during the Contact War?_ Shepard was surprised to hear that Admiral Ahern fought during that time of humanity. _To think he went from soldier to Admiral._ Tali was just staring at Shepard with confusion on her face. _What is he so surprised about? And what is this Contact War the admiral mentions?_ Asked Tali to herself.

"I haven't finished programming it, but its close enough. You can try it if you like." Said Ahern

"We'd be the first ones to try it?" asked Shepard.

"Technically. Though I did it first… in the real world." Said Ahern letting out a small laugh at the end. "The rules are simple: survive until you're picked up. If you can. You'll be ridiculously outnumbered. No real cover to speak of. It's the ultimate worst case-scenario. Of course, it'll only be a simulation." Explained the Admiral.

"Why don't we make it harder? I'd like to live it as the real thing." asked Shepard. _Harder? Like what the Admiral said wasn't bad enough._ Thought Tali.

"You got balls, Shepard. But it's still just a simulation. Even our best VI's aren't as good as the real thing." Explained Ahern.

"Then turn off the safeties." Said Shepard in a serious tone. _What? No safeties?_ Thought Tali.

"Shepard…?" asked Tali in a low voice.

Ahern was surprised to hear the Commander asking to turn off the safeties. _Hope his team can handle it._ "No safeties? Highest level of difficulty? You'll never do it. And then I'll have to explain how a Spectre died on my station." Said Ahern.

"What do you want to bet?" asked Shepard.

"A wager, huh? Yeah… okay. I've got a nice little retirement place on Intai'sei. I never go there and I don't plan on retiring any time soon. It's yours, if you can beat it." Said Ahern. Shepard nodded. "And what are you wagering?" he asked.

"My life." Said Shepard in a very serious tone. _His… life? Keelah! Shepard, what are you thinking!_ Shouted Tali in her head.

"Of course. So, you really want safeties off? If you die, it's getting logged as user error. I'm not losing my job over this. Ready?" asked Ahern.

"Set it up, Admiral." Said Shepard.

Ahern sighted. "Talk to Ochren then. I'll make sure he gets the new settings. Explain your team the situation and… I'd say good luck, Shepard, but you'll need more than that." Said Ahern. Shepard nodded and walked back to the simulation room.

"Shepard are you sure of this? Without the safeties… I don't know. How would the others react to it?" asked Tali.

"It's going to be like any other missions we had. As for the others, I didn't thought of that. Changing the subject… do you know what the First Contact War was?" asked Shepard.

"No, I don't. But I assume it was something for your species?" asked Tali.

"The Contact War was the first time we humans made contact with alien life. Turians to be more specific. Let's just say that shaking hands wasn't the first option when we saw each other. You can imagine what happen next." Explained Shepard.

"I see. I had no idea about it. At least in the end everything workout."

"Yeah. Some people still have grudges but the majority has left it in the past." Said Shepard.

"I wish people would forget about the Geth. But with Saren using them. It won't happen." Said Tali in a sad tone.

"Don't worry Tali. When we stop Saren and the Geth or… the Reapers, in any case, people will have to look at you and your people with a new perspective." Said Shepard trying to cheer up Tali.

"Maybe. We'll have to find out later though." Said Tali and both regroup with their team.

Shepard explained to his team about Ahern's special simulation and how dangerous could it be. Without safety measures, severe injuries or even death could be a consequence. Surprisingly everyone wanted to try it out. Even Liara who didn't like the idea very much.

"Looks like everyone's excited about this, Tali." Said Shepard as he walked with Tali to the simulation room.

"Yes. I'm surprised. I mean, even Liara is going to try it. Every person here in the station is… watching us. Feels kind of… weird." Said Tali nervously.

"Try to stay calm Tali. Like I told you before, think of this like any other mission we had." Said Shepard.

"It's just… okay. I'll try to calm myself." Said Tali.

"All right, Shepard. Heads up. The fun is about to start." Said Ahern through the speakers as soon as everyone was inside. The simulation was set on a colonial base. The whole base was an open area with no secure point. Enemies could come from every direction.

"Ready up team. This is going to be a tough one." Said Shepard. As soon as he finished talking. The holographic Turian soldiers appeared and started shooting. The Team quickly got in to what they barely called _cover._ Some of them were hugging the block of concrete while others were laying right beside the others team members. They moved to different positions from time to time depending on the enemy's movements.

"He was right about the cover! There's almost nothing!" said Garrus through the coms.

"He was also right about the numbers too!" said Kaidan. "Too many of them!"

"If we beat the other simulations, we can beat this!" said Shepard.

"But the other simulations were nothing like this!" said Tali.

"What if we do something about that turret over there?!" said Ashley as she pointed at a turret at the far end of the base.

"That seems pretty extreme to go for." Said Liara.

"It is. But if we manage to use that turret. Things will go better for us." Said Shepard. "All right, Wrex, Tali, with me!" said Shepard. "Garrus, Kaidan, Liara and Ashley. Cover us as while we make a run for it." He said. "At the count of three people. Get ready." Everyone prepared themselves. "One, two… three!" shouted Shepard and started to run followed by Wrex and Tali. The rest of the team provided some suppressing fire on the enemies. With just a slight percentage of shields left. Shepard, Tali and Wrex manage to get to the turret. To their luck, the turret's base provided enough cover for the three of them.

"That was close." Said Shepard breathing at fast pace.

"I got to admit this Shepard. This is a lot of fun." Said Wrex making a smile.

"Fun? We barely made it!" Shouted Tali.

"You don't find this fun Tali? I thought it was." Said Shepard with a grin.

"You find this fun because you were the one with the idea in the first place." Responded Tali with a serious face under her visor.

"Could you guys stop talking and get that turret shooting?" asked Ashley through the coms. "We're getting a beat down over here."

"Sorry about that. Ok then. Tali. You try to get the turret running while Wrex and I cover you." Said Shepard.

"On it." Said Tali and started working on her omni-tool. She then stopped and turned to Shepard. "Uh… Shepard." She said. Shepard just got to cover after launching a field overload to the Turian soldiers.

"Something wrong Tali?" asked Shepard.

"No. I… Could you… lend me your omni-tool for a moment?" asked Tali nervously.

"Sure." Said Shepard as he stretched his arm to let Tali handle his omni-tool. "But why do you need it?" asked Shepard.

"I can sync your omni-tool with mine so they can work simultaneously on the turret." Explained Tali. "It should give me more power and resources to work with and hack the turret a bit faster."

 _She really has a knack for technology._ "We haven't shared our skills, you know?"Said Shepard.

 _I forgot about that. I may not be into explosives. But it may help me someday._ "You're right, we haven't talked about it. We should after we're done with this." Said Tali as she worked on the omni-tools for the next minutes.

The team was holding up but they were starting to get to much pressure on their _cover._ "Hey, Tali. How much before you get the turret up and running?" Asked Kaidan.

"It should be ready in… now!" shouted Tali. The turret lights started to turn on and in a matter of seconds the turret was fully functional and shooting at the Turian soldiers. The pressure of the team was starting to go down slowly. But even with the turret providing fire, the simulation was still tough. The team still needed to move from time to time but it was easier thanks to the turrets support. In their short time of knowing each other they had a great coordination between attacks to finish quickly with the enemies. They fought as if they knew each other for a long time. And that gave them great advantage to pull through the simulation.

* * *

After a thirty minute fight that felt like an hour. The team manage to beat the simulation. Everyone was exhausted but happy to achieve this victory. Cheers were exchange between them as they exited the room.

"Oh man. I thought that it would never end." Said Kaidan.

"I read a lot about the First Contact War. I imagined it was rough but, damn! Nothing like this." Said Ashley.

"I had no idea a war could be so… intense." Said Liara.

"I don't know about you guys. But I could have a drink right now." Said Garrus.

"Make sure its Ryncol." Said Wrex with a grin on his face.

"No thanks." Said Kaidan and Garrus in a unison voice.

"I don't think they want to pass again to that, right?" asked Tali to Shepard in a low voice.

Shepard laughed. "They sure won't make that mistake again."He said.

"I never thought I'd see the day. There's a reason they made you a Spectre. Good work, Shepard. Really good work." Said Ahern who was waiting for the team outside the exit.

"It was a great challenge, Admiral. Thanks for setting it up for us." Said Shepard.

"Makes me wish we'd had you and your team during the First Contact War. Could've saved a lot of human lives. It would have been weird having non-human teammates but still. No offense." Said Ahern to the non-human Normandy member. _None taken._ Was the reply. "Just wish that would have gone another way. But that's in the past. And, since I'm a man of my word, my retirement home is yours."

"And paperwork's comes in to do its job. Looks like more work for you, Shepard." Said Ashley.

"Don't worry about paperwork Shepard. I can give you access codes or clearance for anything related to the house. It will look like I'm the one making the changes. Hell, nobody would guess the house is yours or that you even live there. It'll be your very own hiding spot." Explained Ahern.

"Thanks Admiral. Looks like after the simulation. A good rest there would be nice." Said Shepard. He then signal his team to get back to the Normandy.

"Too bad. Now that I've seen you beat that scenario, I almost fell like I could retire." Said Ahern.

"Are you serious?" asked Shepard raising an eyebrow.

"Hell, no!" Shouted the Admiral. "The day I retire is the day I die. Enjoy that place, Shepard. You earned it." Said Ahern with a smile.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Admiral." Thanked Shepard.

"Likewise. And call me Ahern. You've earned that too." Said Ahern. Shepard nodded, made a salute and started walking towards the Normandy. Once inside the Normandy, the team stopped at the bridge and waited for Shepard. As he entered the ship. He found the team standing in the bridge. He got confused.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked.

" _A rest would be nice._ That's what you said right?" said Ashley.

"Why are you bringing this up?" asked Shepard.

"C'mon!" shouted Joker from his seat and turned around. "You're telling me you just got yourself a new house and you don't want to celebrate?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Shepard sighted.

 _And we had short leave a while ago._ He said to himself. "All right. We'll head to my new house." Everyone cheered. "But I don't want complains if you get a hangover." Said Shepard while looking at Kaidan and Garrus. "Doesn't matter if it's your fault or someone else's." He then said looking at Joker. "I want everyone early in the morning tomorrow. Are we clear?" he asked. _Aye, aye, sir_ and _Yes Commander_ were the replies from the team. "Joker. Get us to these coordinates." Said Shepard as he sent the coordinates from his omni-tool to Joker's terminal.

"On it." Replied Joker. The Normandy left the docking bay from Pinnacle Station and started moving towards Intai'sei, a planet with similar atmosphere to Earth with higher temperatures.

Since the party was only going to be for the ground team. Shepard ordered his team to gather by the Mako. It had space enough for everybody. A bit tight. But for the few seconds of descending, it wasn't going to be a problem. After driving for some meters they arrived at the house. The house only had one floor but it was spacious. Since the house was a few meters above the ground it had a small balcony in the front. It also had three rooms for sleeping. One for the Commander and another two for guest. Ashley came up with the idea of having women in one room and men on the other. Everyone agreed and it was only a matter of minutes before the music was on and the drinks were serving.

After some hours the sun was starting to fade away. Everyone was inside dancing or drinking. Everyone except for Shepard who was outside standing in the balcony. In his youth, he used to see every sunset. After he joined the Alliance, he couldn't see one until this day. It brought old memories to him. He was gazing on the sunset when he heard the door behind him open. He didn't turned around to see who it was. He just took a sip from his drink and placed it back down.

"It's a beautiful sight." Said Tali.

"It is." Said Shepard and took another sip from his drink.

"Hope I'm not interrupting your privacy." Said Tali nervously.

"Not at all. Having some company while gazing the sunset makes me feel better." Said Shepard in a low voice.

"What do you mean by feeling better?" asked Tali.

"It's… um… it's... forget about it. Don't need to worry." Said Shepard trying to make a smile.

 _What did he meant by feeling better?_ Asked Tali to herself. "Sorry for asking I… didn't wanted to upset you." Said Tali.

"I'm not upset Tali. Like I said. Having company while gazing the sunset just make the moment better." He said with a smile. _Not just this time. Every other time I'm with her or talked with her makes me feel good. But why?_ Though Shepard to himself.

 _Should it be a good time to ask him again about… I mean, he was going to but… Keelah. Why am I so interested in his past?_ Asked Tali herself. Before she could come up with more thoughts she was interrupted by Shepard laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I just remembered something from my youth. Speaking of the past. I was going to tell you about… well you know. But we got interrupted by my Admiral." Said Shepard. Tali just nodded. The sun was barely visible and the planet was starting to get dark. "I… think this a good time to tell you about it."

"Are you sure?" asked Tali. "You don't have to. I mean…"

"Don't worry Tali." Said Shepard interrupting Tali. "Like I told you before. I trust you and… you should know about it." _Then again, why do I have the need of telling her?_ Asked Shepard to himself.

"I… thanks." Was all Tali could think of and stood silent waiting for Shepard.

Shepard took a deep breath before talking. "Well. It all started when we were sent to Akuze…"

* * *

 **Authors note:** What? You wanted to hear the story? Sorry, but you're not getting that on this chapter.

Hi all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Quick question. How many of you played the Pinnacle Station DLC? I never played it until like after my third run of the game because I didn't know that ME1 had DLC. I discovered it by a video where I saw _Shepard's Apartment_ on the galaxy map and I was like _Whaaat?_ So if you did played the DLC, I guess you remember how the house is. To be honest, I didn't like the style so I just went with my own as you read.

Tali gets a new shotgun, Shepard gets a new house and everyone else gets a party. When will I get my new video card? ME: Andromeda is just around the corner… Looks at burning HD-7770. _Cries in Spanish…_

And that's all I have to say so… talk to you on the next chapter. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Sole Survivor

Sorry for the delay guys! I think this is the chapter that a lot of you want to read. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Sole Survivor**

The _SSV Da Vinci_ , an Alliance cruiser, was heading towards the _Attican Traverse_ to deploy a platoon of fifty marines to investigate the colony of Akuze. The colony was in the early stages of colonization but all contact was lost with the pioneer team. At first, it was normal to think the colony would report back in a day or two after repairing its coms units. But after 5 days without a report, Alliance found it weird and decided to investigate.

"Listen up marines!" Shouted Lieutenant Commander Markus Bailor, who was the commanding officer of the platoon. "We're about to reach Akuze in five minutes. We're here to investigate why did communications with the pioneer team went dead. If that's the case we're here to provide repairs for the coms." Said the Commander looking at the engineers. "Or for getting buildings up" He said looking at the rest of marines. "In the worst case scenario, we'll also search for survivors if the colony suffered an attacked. Questions?" asked the Lt. "No? Then get yourself ready, group with your team and head to the shuttles!" Shouted the Lt. _Yes sir!_ Responded the marines and quickly started to prepare themselves.

"Looks like you're going to have a busy day. Circuits, repairs, machines and all that kind of stuff." Said Toombs as he grabbed his gear.

"I prefer working on that than moving heavy stuff." Said Shepard while grabbing his tools.

"At least you get to do something. I'll just be standing out there. Making sure everything stays in place." Said Anna.

"Somebody has to keep these two in order." Said Keegan as he approached the team.

"What about you? Why don't you count yourself in?" asked Toombs.

"That's easy to answer. You're always rushing ahead without thinking. Shepard may be our Operations Chief but he's always waiting to explode something up. Me… I just sit back, think, and wait for the perfect moment to act." Explained Keegan.

"That makes you the laziest of the group. So I'll make sure to give you double work once we land." Said Anna.

"Are you serious Anna?" asked Keegan. Anna just made a big grin on her face. "Shit… you are."

"Take that you lazy ass." Said Toombs.

"So, Chief. What do you think we'll find down there?" asked Anna.

"Nothing serious I hope. Colony went silent a few days. There's no activity of Batarians or anything else on the scanners. My guess… it's a busted comm unit and they don't have the tools or extra parts to fix it. We won't stay to long down there since their easy to repair." Explained Shepard.

"Easy for you to say. I never understand those things." Said Toombs.

"That's why you're here for moving the heavy stuff. Put that knucklehead of yours to work." Said Keegan.

Shepard and Anna laughed after hearing Keegan. "C'mon guys. Let's get to the shuttle now." Ordered Shepard and walked towards the hangar bay with his team.

The SSV Da Vinci was in orbit and opened its hangar bays. The shuttles with fifty marines began to descend on Akuze. Three Mako's were also deployed as heavy support if needed. Once the marines touch ground. They quickly advanced to the last coordinates they received from the briefing. When they arrived at the place, all they could find was the remnants of the buildings and facilities of the small colony. Some were intact, others had a burning mark on them and a few were half underground. As if someone had dug from below. Even the bodies of the colonist could not be seen.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Toombs.

"I'm asking myself the same question Toombs." Said Keegan.

"Where is everyone? And what are those black marks on the buildings?" asked Anna.

Shepard walked to one of the buildings. He observed the mark for a moment and then touch it. "It looks like it was burned. It also has a greenish color." _What did this?_ He asked himself.

"Green?" Do we even have something that burns with the color green on it?" asked Toombs.

"Theirs chemicals." Stated Anna.

"So they were experimenting here?" asked Keegan.

"Ten hut!" Shouted the Lt. Commander Markus and all soldiers lined up. "All right marines. It's time to work. Things look bad but that's what we're here for. I want the first quarter searching for survivors. Second quarter and third quarter, set up a base of operations. Fourth quarter, start with repairs and stablish a link with Alliance HQ ASAP." Ordered the Lt. Commander. _Yes, sir!_ Shouted the marines and quickly started to work.

"What could happen to get these buildings buried? An earthquake?" asked Keegan.

"I supposed, though Intel said nothing about earthquakes. But that leaves the burning marks and the missing bodies." Said Shepard.

"Let's stop talking and start working. I don't want the Commander to give us more work than what we have already." Said Toombs. "Or… someone else." Whispered Toombs to Keegan and Shepard.

"I heard you, Toombs." Said Anna with a serious look on her face. Shepard rolled his eyes and ordered his team to get moving. He stood a little bit longer observing the burned mark on the buildings. _They're burned marks for sure. But it doesn't look like fire. Anna may be right about the chemicals but still. What could it be? And where are the bodies?_ Before thinking of something else, Shepard felt some movement under him. He quickly looked down, but the movement stopped. _Was that an earthquake?_ He asked himself and looked up. Nobody seemed to notice the movement at the time. He looked down one more time. _Somethings not right._ He told himself before getting to work.

* * *

The night hit upon the marines. Tents, temporal bases and the still standing facilities were up and already being use by some marines. Some were used for sleeping while others for food and other for work. It was a long day investigating the area to find any clue of the colonist. But no survivors could be found and the comm units weren't working or willing to cooperate.

The Commander was desperate. He thought the repairs would be quick but it turned out that a lot of the circuits were damaged. He was also stressed since all the reports he received from different marine teams mentioned the same sentence. _No survivors or clues were found_. Reading the exact same thing over and over was driving him crazy. "Chief, Report!" Shouted the Commander as he entered the comm's room.

"Commander." Said Shepard as he stand up and made a salute. "We have repaired the comm's units and reestablish local communications." He said. _Finally something good._ Thought the Commander "But we're unable to make contact with Alliance HQ." _God. Fucking. Dammit!_ Shouted the Commander in his head. "We tried everything but it seems somethings blocking or jamming our signal. We set a transmission to be sent to Alliance HQ every few minutes. Just in case we get a clear signal." Explained Shepard.

The Commander wanted to shout, scream. But he had to stay professional. He was the leader after all. "At least that's something. What's blocking our signal? Any idea what could be the cause of it?" He asked trying to hide his anger and desperation.

 _He looks tense, mad. Can't blame him. That signal has been there since the afternoon._ "No, sir. Intel said nothing about the planet being able to jam our devices. My guess it's something else here on the planet like another device or another facility. It may be some ship out in space." Suggested Shepard.

"It has to be within the planet. No way it's something out there in space! No Batarians! Or any other kind of ships were detected by the scans." Stated the Commander. The anger and desperation could be seen now. He went silent for a moment before addressing Shepard again. "I'll be sending you with two teams tomorrow to investigate the jamming signal." Said the Commander. _Yes, sir!_ Responded Shepard. The Commander nodded and left the building.

Shepard stood one more hour working on the jamming signal. Without getting results, he gave up for today and headed towards the building the marines set up as a dinning center. _It's going to be a long day tomorrow._ He told himself. When he entered the building he saw his team sitting by a table. He got himself some food and went to join them.

"Had a good day, Chief?" asked Anna. Shepard pulled a chair and sat down.

"Arguably." Responded Shepard with a stressed tone and took a bite from his meal.

"Something wrong, Shepard?" asked Toombs. "You seem stressed."

"It's the comm's unit. They're fully functional. Problem is, we can't contact Alliance HQ. Somethings blocking our signal." Explained Shepard and took another bite.

"Blocking? How? This planet is barely colonized. The pioneer team wouldn't have a device like that or the need for one. Intel said nothing about the planet being able to jam devices." Said Keegan. "So… what, a Batarian ship on the planets orbit?" He asked.

"That's not possible. The _SSV Da Vinci_ would have detected a Batarian ship when we arrived." Stated Anna.

"Whatever it is, the Commander is sending me with two teams to explore the surroundings tomorrow. Maybe we'll find something." Said Shepard.

"Let's hope you do, I'm starting to get a weird feeling staying here." Said Toombs with a worried face.

"Don't worry Toombs. We're here for a few days. If HQ or the _SSV Da Vinci_ doesn't hear from us in those days they'll just come by and check if we're good." After saying that Keegan realized something. "Wait, that sounds like what happened here. Shit."

"C'mon Keegan, don't scare Toombs like that." Said Anna almost laughing.

"I'm not scared!" Exclaimed Toombs. "It's just that we've been doing these kind of missions. But this mission is different, I mean. We're hear searching for missing colonist that went silent but we can't find the bodies. Then we have buildings that are half under the ground. Others have that greenish black mark. And now something is blocking our communications. Like, what the fuck? He said.

"I understand, Toombs." Said Shepard. "But we'll have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, let's just finish our meal." He said. Toombs shrugged and continued eating.

Everyone ate for some minutes before Keegan interrupted everyone's next bite. "Hey! If I remember correctly, we couldn't finish our game the other day. So… what do you say?" asked Keegan with a smile on his face.

"If I-remember correctly, I was beating your ass." Said Anna in mocking tone.

"No… you weren't…" said Keegan nervously.

"I remember well, Anna. You were beating Keegan's ass." Said Toombs with a laugh.

"Well it doesn't matter now because we're starting a new game." Stated Keegan and pulled from his pocket a deck of cards and started shuffling them. The team played a few hours before heading to their tents to get some sleep. Each team had two tents. Tents for two people. They were small enough to carry around in these type of missions and big enough to sleep in them.

* * *

Shepard had been sleeping for an hour. His dreams were not something special, but the strange feeling he had early in the day affected his dreams in some way. He was standing still in the middle of nowhere when he started to feel the same movement he felt earlier under him. At first it seemed something light but it got stronger and stronger each time until eventually, the floor beneath him started to fall down. Just as he was starting to fall, he woke up breathing heavily.

"Bad dreams, Chief?" asked Anna who was in the same tent as him reading a book.

"No." He responded in a low voice. "It's just… I just dreamed about falling. That's all."

"One of those dreams, huh? They sure give you the spook." Said Anna.

Shepard made a small laugh. "Yeah." His smile quickly went to serious one.

"You know, if it makes you feel better. I can get that serious face of yours disappear along with that dream." Said Anna as she put her book down.

"Anna…?" Asked Shepard while raising an eyebrow. "Keegan's right next to us. And Toombs… what if he come rushing towards our tent?"

She smiled and got close to Shepard. "Keegan won't wake up unless something really loud goes by. And Toombs is not dumb enough to come and bother me when I'm _sleeping._ " She said with a grin on her face.

"But… you know we can't…" Said Shepard and noticed that Anna crossed her arms. "I-I'm not saying that… I wouldn't do it with you. You're good looking and… what I mean is…" Said Shepard but before he could say more Anna interrupted him by raising her hand and making a light giggle.

"Take it easy Chief. I'm just joking with you. Just trying to make you feel better. But I appreciate the compliment." Said Anna with a smile.

Shepard smiled back. "You know. Sometimes… I do think you want something with me." He said and laid down on his back.

"You never know." Said Anna. Shepard just laughed. Fraternization was prohibited in the Alliance. Both Shepard and Anna knew this well. They have known each other for a year and been together in the same tent over the same time. They would occasionally flirt between them while on missions or on shore leave but never more than that. They maintained themselves as good friends and no more. "What got you so worried?" Asked Anna.

"Worried? What do you mean? "Asked Shepard.

"When you entered the dining center. You had that look on your face. Something wrong? And don't tell it's the jamming signal." Said Anna.

Shepard sighted. "Just after we arrived here. I felt this strange… movement underneath the floor. Like if something was under us. At first I thought it was an earthquake, but it was too weak to be one." Explained Shepard.

"Well, everyone was there. But none of us felt it. You sure it wasn't your imagination?" She asked.

"I'm sure, and the dream, that was my dream about. That strange feeling. Somethings wrong here. The buried buildings are like that for a reason and I'm sure that movement underground is the cause. Also the bodies, how could they just… disappear? And the burned buildings. There's no reason for the colonist to experiment here or use that kind of stuff. You'll get mad but that jamming signal is no good either." He tried to explain.

"Well… I can't explain you about the bodies, the burned buildings or the jamming signal. But about the feeling you had. Nobody else felt it. You just got too much stress on you. Maybe you're getting a little paranoid like Toombs." Said Anna making a giggle. She grabbed her book and stared at it for a moment. "Well I read enough for today." Said Anna putting away her book. "Night Chief." She said and laid down on her side.

 _Let's hope it's not something worse._ Said Shepard to himself. He was about to close his eyes when his omni-tool came up. The light caught his attention making him check on it. He saw it was a message from Control. The building established for scanning and operations.

 _From: Corporal Hernández_

 _To: Op. Chief J. Shepard_

 _Scanners are acting strange and it appears they have detected an anomalies at a distance. Possible malfunction of scanners/antennas. Your assistance is required at Control._

Shepard sighted. _Just what I needed._ He said to himself and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" asked Anna.

"Control wants me to check something on the scanners." Said Shepard while grabbing his boots. He had no intentions on putting his armor on so he just wore his military pants and a t-shirt.

"I think tomorrow just started." Said Anna. Shepard shrugged and left the tent. He had to walk a few meters to get to control. On his way, he couldn't stop thinking that something on this planet was odd. _Colonies don't go silent just like this. There's no logical reason for a jamming signal. There were no reports of earthquakes or experiments. And now we have an anomaly on the scanners._ He talked to himself trying to find a reason to all this. And for the third time in the day, he felt the same movement under him. _Again?!_ He shouted to himself.

Once he arrived and entered the building, he walked towards the Commander who was standing in the middle. "You needed me sir?" asked Shepard.

"Yes, Chief. Our scanners showed an anomaly a few meters away from the base. We sent a team on one of the Mako's to investigate thirty minutes ago. We're not sure if this anomaly is a malfunction because of that jamming signal you mentioned or the scanners just stopped working." Said the Commander.

"Any word from the Mako team?" asked Shepard before checking the scanners.

"They said they're close to it. But they can't see or hear anything." Said the Commander. _Nothing visible at sight. But they're right where it is._ Thought Shepard.

"I'll have a look at the scanners, sir. But I don't thi-" Shepard couldn't finish his sentence when an incoming transmission from the Mako team came in.

"Tennyson, don't stop shooting at that thing! This Bravo! C-Can anybody hear us?! W-We have found the anomaly!" the man through the transmission shouted nervously. "Shit! It's getting closer!"

"Bravo this is Commander Markus what's your sitrep?!" Asked the Commander. _What could they be shooting at?_ Asked Shepard to himself.

"Keep shooting goddammit! Rodríguez, keep those shields up! Control we require extra support! Anybody there?!" Shouted the man.

"Bravo this is Control what's your sitrep?!" asked the Commander. He was starting to get desperate. "Somebody get one of the others Mako moving!" Shouted the Commander. "Bravo this is Control what's your sitrep?" He asked again. "Shit… Can they hear us?!" asked the Commander with anger in his voice.

"No sir, it appears the jamming signal is blocking our communications with them." Said a marine sitting on the communications controls.

"Anybody there?! We're being chased by the anomaly, it's some kind of-" The soldier was caught off when a loud screech could be heard through the transmission. "Oh no, no, no! Shit!" Shouted the soldier and the transmission ended.

"Bravo do you copy? Bravo do you co-" The commander was interrupted by a loud explosion that could be heard at a distance. The marines exited the building and could see the smoke from the explosion. The other Mako started its engines and was preparing to leave the camp. After a few seconds the whole camp was awake. Every marine heard the explosion and was now wondering what was happening.

 _What the hell did they found?_ Asked Shepard to himself. The Commander immediately brought up his omni-tool and tuned all frequencies. "This is Lt. Cmdr. Markus. We're under attack! I repeat, we're under attack! All troops prepare for an incoming attack!" As soon as the Commander finished speaking. All the marines started moving towards the barracks to get ready. Others to their tents. Shepard nodded started running towards his tent to gather his equipment. Just as he started running he saw Anna running in his direction.

"Chief!" Shouted Anna at a distance who was already in her armor and was carrying Shepard's. "What's going on? What was that explosion?" She asked as she gave Shepard his armor.

"No time to explain we need to-" Suddenly the ground started to shake with a lot of force. "Shit! This is way stronger than the others!"He shouted.

"Is this the movement you been talking about?!" asked Anna.

"Yeah! But nothing like this!" He exclaimed.

The second Mako was almost out of the camp when the floor beneath it started to sink only to have a giant looking worm come out of it, sending the Mako flying a few meters up the air. Upon landing, the creature launch itself towards it, smashing the Mako, producing an explosion. Shepard grabbed Anna by her arm and started running towards some crates to get some cover from the explosion. After that, the creature let out a loud screech and spitted a green substance from its mouth.

The substance landed on top of a group marines who started screaming in pain as the substance touch them. Another group of marines ran towards them to help. But when they got close. They saw something they would never forget. Their fellow marines were burned to death. Some of their body parts were even melted. It was a grotesque sight to see.

Everyone went in shock after seeing this. Nobody knew what to do or how to handle the situation. They could only tell that a giant ten meters tall looking mutant worm with big mandibles was attacking and killing them. Some marines quickly gather what guns they could and desperately started shooting at the creature. Even the Commander lost it and started shooting at the creature. Not knowing anything about this alien, they just wanted to kill it no matter what. The mission turned from search and rescue to survival.

The creature spitted a few more times before it submerged itself underground. Giving the marines a time to breath. Screams could be heard everywhere from marines who got hit by the substance. It was now clear that the substance was acid and it was the cause of the burned marks on the buildings and how the colonist bodies couldn't been found. They were eaten by the creature.

"H-How are we supposed to kill this… thing?!" Anna asked in a trembling voice.

Shepard was trying to get a hold of himself. _Shit! That's the anomaly? A fucking mutant worm?!_ He thought.

"Chief, w-what is that?" Anna asked. Shepard could see the desperation in her voice.

Shepard closed his eyes before hi addressed Anna. "What Bravo team found. The team they sent to investigate the anomaly. They said they were being chased by it. But they were suddenly cut off." Explained Shepard. Anna was speechless. She did not know what to say. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hey Chief, Anna! You still alive?" a familiar voice was heard through Shepard comm's.

"K-Keegan?! Where the hell are you?!" Asked Shepard.

"West side of the camp. Last building. Toombs and I found something that could help us take down that worm if it emerges again. But we need your help. There's a bunch of others stuff here. Who knew colonist would have this kind of equipment." Said Keegan.

"W-What did you find?" asked Anna.

"You'll have to come and see it for yourselves." Said Keegan.

"All right. We'll meet you there." Said Shepard and turned to Anna. "Let's go." He said.

"What about your armor?" Asked Anna.

"No time to put it on, c'mon." He said and they both ran to the building. On their way to the building, Shepard could see the same face on every marine. Shock, desperation and fear. An unknown enemy emerged from the floor and killed forty percent of the platoon in a couple of seconds. It was something that no man could bare and stay sane. Shepard was barely managing. _Hope what Keegan and Toombs found will help._ Hethought. He looked at Anna and saw the same face with her, not as strong as the other marines but still noticeable. Shepard wanted to say something but he had the same feeling. _It won't make a difference_. He thought.

When they arrived at the building. They could see a lot of boxes with explosives, launchers and some guns, but no sign of their team. "Toombs? Keegan?" asked Shepard.

"Over here!" Shouted Toombs all the way back.

Shepard and Anna walked towards him. "So what did you guys… found?" Said Shepard and stood silent once he saw it.

"T-The colonist had one of these here?" asked Anna.

"I know right. I thinks it has enough power to take that fucker out." Said Keegan. What he and Toombs found was an old model of an Atlas Mech. It was repurposed for mining but it could still give a punch if needed.

"It looks like it was original military use, but changed for mining later. Parts are still here. That's why we said we need your help. Think you can change it back to its original state?" asked Toombs.

Shepard observed the Mech for a few seconds. _Can we really beat that creature with this?_ He thought. He then felt a hand in his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Anna. Shepard nodded. "Yeah. I can. But I'll need somebody to help get the parts in place." He said.

Before anyone could say something. The assistant VI Tac-Com that everyone had on their suits or omni-tool made a sound. Meaning it was about to give a message.

 _Attention soldiers. Lieutenant Commander Marcus Bailor has been KIA. According to the hierarchical order of command. The following officer in charge is: Operations Chief J. Shepard who is now promoted to First Lieutenant._

The Tac-Com made another sound, meaning the message was over. Everyone immediately looked at Shepard. Nobody knew what to say. The Commander was KIA, Shepard was promoted to Frist Lt. and he was now in charge of the remaining marines. Marines who wanted to come out alive of this mess and never have to live it again.

 _I-I'm in c-charge now?_ He asked himself as he looked down at the floor. He stood silent. Thinking on what to do. He had never had to command more than five soldiers before. But now, now it was way more than that. And lives were at stake. Commander's dead. _Can I do this? C-Can I really do it?_ He asked himself. The weight of the surviving marines were getting to him. Shepard was starting to lose it when somebody patted him on the back.

"I know it's not the time but, still. Congrats. We'll celebrate once we're out of this mess." Said Keegan making a smile. "We still have to deal with that fucking worm, though. So, are we gonna do this or what, Lieutenant?" He asked.

"We're in this together Chie- I mean, Lieutenant." Said Toombs.

Shepard turned to see Anna, who just nodded. Shepard made a small smile and turned to Keegan. He got track of himself again and was now more than ready to help his fellow marines. "All right. Let's do this." He said.

He then opened up his omni-tool and broadcasted to all channels. "This is… Lieutenant Shepard. We don't know if this creature is about to attack again so we need to be ready for it. I want all marines to head to the West side of the camp, last building. Looks like we'll need heavy artillery to take this worm down." He made a small pause before talking again.

"We lost marines during the first attack. But we'll avenge them by killing this thing." He said. Marines were starting to get a hold on themselves by listening to Shepard. "I know some of you are scared. We all want to make it out alive. But if just sit here and wait for a miracle to happen then we won't make it." He said raising his voice. "So get your shit together and be ready to kill that fucker when it emerges again from the floor! Are we clear?!" He shouted sounding like a Drill Instructor. _Oorah!_ Shouted the marines through the comm's. They got inspired by Shepard words and started to move through the camp.

"Wow, Lt. Looks like you have a way with words." Said Toombs.

"Maybe, but right now. We got work to do." Said Shepard. "Toombs, Anna. Distribute the guns and explosives. Order the marines to establish cover and try to come up with a strategy to kill that thing while Keegan and I work on this Mech. We also need someone to get the last Mako we got up and running. Don't move it. Just get it ready." He ordered. _Aye, aye, sir!_ Shouted in a unison voice both Anna and Toombs and headed to the building entrance.

"Ready for some engineer lessons, Corporal?" asked Shepard.

"There's a first time for everything so, yeah. I'm ready." Said Keegan and both of them started to work on the Mech while Toombs and Anna prepared the rest of the marines.

* * *

Thirty minutes past since Shepard ordered his fellow comrades to prepare themselves. His speech brought hope to the marines to get off this planet. Everything was looking better for the marines. They were ready this time if the worm decided to attack them. They had a strategy, proper cover and heavy firepower. Only the Mech was last thing to have ready.

"Watch the fingers. Ok. Steady… steady and… hold it." Said Shepard down to grab a tool.

"I-It's easier to say than doing it y-you know." Said Keegan as his was lifting the last part of the Mech. Shepard returned to the Mech and started adjusting the last part.

"It's the last part, Corporal. Give a few seconds to connect some cables." Said Shepard as he put his hands inside a slot of the Mech. "And… there. You can let go now."

 _Uughf!_ "I'm not going to the gym after this." Said Keegan in a tired voice. "But at least we're done."

"Let's turn this thing on." Said Shepard and got inside of the Mech. He pressed a few buttons and the Mech started to lighten up. The drivers cover closed and after a few seconds its shields loaded up. Sensors, charts, and all necessary data appeared in front of Shepard eyes.

"How does it looks, Lieutenant?" asked Keegan. Shepard move the Mech a bit and activated the weapons system to check if everything is in order.

"Weapons and systems look good. Now all we have to do is test it." Said Shepard. Keegan nodded.

"Shepard, everything is ready on our side." Said Anna through the comm's.

"Good. We're done with the Mech and heading out. Where's Toombs?" Asked Shepard. He and Keegan started to walk towards the exit of the building.

"By the Mako Lt. We got this thing up and running." Said Toombs through the comm's. "Now we need to kill this fucker. How do we get it to come out?" He said.

"Do you really want it to come out?" Asked Anna in a serious tone.

"Yeah. I Do. I want to kill that fucking worm and avenge my fellow brothers and sisters." Said Toombs with anger in his voice.

"You're not the only one." Said Keegan. As he came out from the building followed by Shepard. When he came out the marines started to shout and cheer up as they saw Shepard inside the Mech. It looked like their fear and desperation was gone, but they were still inside, waiting to take control if the moment was given.

"Watch your words guys. We don't want to eat more than we can." Said Shepard. _Now it's just a game of time._ Though Shepard and looked down at his omni-tool. _Still no sign of the transmission being sent or received. Then it's killing that thing it's our only option._ _But how do we make it come out? How did it attacked us in the first place?_ He asked himself. Shepard started to think in all kind of possibilities to make the creature attacked them. Everything he thought off didn't gave him the result he wanted. Until he realized something. _Movement… Sounds… That's it! The movements and all the loud noises we make up in the surface it's what makes them come up. That might have caught their attention. That's how… the second Mako team got… killed. And Bravo._ He turned to the third Mako and stared at it for few seconds. "I… I think I know how to get it out." He said.

"Are you serious? How?" asked Toombs.

"The sound and movement we make it's what makes it come out." Stated Shepard. "I got an idea but, I don't want to risk it." He said.

"What is it?" asked Anna.

Shepard took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We need to move the Mako across the base. It will come after it. Just like the second Mako team when it tried to get out of the base." Said Shepard in serious tone.

"That sounds like a suicide mission." Said Keegan. _Yeah. It is._ Said Shepard to himself. There were a few seconds of silence when the Mako started moving at full speed through the base making everyone quickly glanced at it.

"All right you little fucker! Get out here and play with Uncle Toombs!" He shouted.

"Toombs what the hell are you doing?! I did not gave you the order to move!" Shouted Shepard.

"Sorry Lt. But it's just like how I am. Just like Keegan said. Rushing without thinking." Explained Toombs.

"Toombs we need to thi-" Shepard was interrupted when the Mech's scanner started beeping. Shepard quickly looked at it and saw a dot moving through the scanners. "Toombs! It's going for you!" And as he finished talking every marine, including Shepard who was inside the Mech felt the strong movement under them.

Toombs was looking at the Mako's scanner and saw the dot getting closer to him. _C'mon, come to Uncle Toombs._ He said to himself. Just when the dot in his scanners was a few meters from being under him, he pushed the brakes all the way in and slide a little to the side. Miraculously it gave him enough space to get pushed a bit by the worm, who emerges itself from underground letting out a loud screech.

 _It's now or never._ Said Shepard to himself. "Weapons free! Open fire, open fire!" Shouted Shepard and shoot the cannon from the Mech to the creatures mandibles followed by the marine's guns and rocket launchers, giving Toombs time to get away from it. The marines while planning a strategy, thought its mandibles were a weak spot and they were. After a few hits the creature started to what it appeared as a scream, and started to move in a violently way.

"Looks like we hit it in a weak spot and its now screaming in pain. Ha-ha! Take that you ugly shit!" Shouted Toombs through its comm's. Toombs with the rest of the marines started to celebrate their victory. But it was too soon as Toombs didn't notice that another dot appeared on his scanners and was a few meters from him since he turned off the alert sounds since it bothered him when the other creature was following him.

"Nice moves Toombs! Now get your ass over here so you can start shooting at that thing as well!" Shouted Keegan.

"Of course I've been waiting for this mom- Oh shit!" Shouted Toombs of surprised.

"Toombs?!" asked Shepard but before he could get an answer another loud screech was heard. When Shepard looked at the direction Toombs was coming from he saw another creature and the Mako upside down a few meters by it. _Toombs!_ Shouted Shepard, Keegan and Anna.

"I-I'm okay guys. – _cough, cough_ – just, need to get away from – _cough, cough_ – the Mako." Said Toombs barely breathing.

Some marines stopped shooting and gazed at the other creature, they were starting to get in shock but snapped back when Keegan got out of cover and started running towards the creature letting out a loud scream while shooting a modern minigun. Some marines shouted as well and quickly divided themselves. Some shooting at the first creature while others shot at the second one.

"Keegan what the hell are you doing you're going to get yourself killed!" Shouted Anna through the comm's.

"Keegan!" Shouted Shepard.

"I won't leave a brother to die!" He shouted back. "You hear me knucklehead. I'm coming for you. So don't even think about dying!" He shouted to Toombs through his comm's.

Toombs barely laughed as he got out of the Mako crawling on the floor. "You crazy – _cough, cough – ass. You should hav-"_ The second creature let out a loud screech and spitted its acid at the Mako hitting the fuel pump and setting the Mako into a big explosion.

"Nooooo!" Shouted Keegan. "You're gonna pay you motherfucker! Aaaaaaaargh! Screamed Keegan with all his strength while shooting at the creature. This one noticed Keegan and spitted acid towards him. The acid hit Keegan on his right leg. His armor gave him some protection but it still burned some through it. But that didn't stop Keegan from running towards what was left from the Mako. His adrenaline was at its peak that nothing bothered him. He just wanted to get his friend out of there.

"Dammit Keegan! Get yourself back here!" Kept shouting Shepard. "Toombs is… dead for fucks sake. Shit! I hate to say it but you saw the Mako's explosion, Toombs was to close to it to survive from that!" Explained Shepard while shooting from time to time between one creature and the other hiding behind cover when necessary.

"Aaaaaaargh! Die you fucking bastard!" Was all Keegan could shout. He was completely lost and just wanted to kill the creature no matter what. He was about to reach the Mako when the floor beneath started to shake. "What the!" He exclaimed and without any warning just behind him a third creature emerged from the ground, swallowing Keegan.

"Nooo!" Shouted Shepard. "No! No! No!" He shouted again. He was starting to lose it. At this moment, the marines screamed with all their strength and shot all three creatures without precision. The shock, the fear and desperation that were hiding emerged once again, gaining control over them. Shepard lost it for a moment and in an act of desperation got out of cover, shouting like the rest of the marines and started shooting at the third creature.

The creature immediately notice Shepard and started spitting acid at him. Since the marines were now in shock and were only firing normal weapons instead of the heavy ones. The first and second creature focused on Shepard as well.

The Mech's shields were quickly draining. Sometimes letting the acid pass by burning the armor. Slowly eating it. Shepard didn't care. He just wanted to kill the creatures at any cost. After receiving so much damage, the Mech's shields went down and started to eat the armor.

"Shepard! Get out of there!" Shouted Anna. But Shepard ignored her and continued shooting. Before Shepard knew it he was out of ammo.

"Fuck!" He shouted and kick the Mech's driver's cover. The force of his kick plus the eaten metal made the cover fall off. He quickly started to get out when a small portion of acid hit him on his shoulder. _Aaaargh!_ He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Shepard!" Shouted Anna and ran towards him to help him out. "C-C'mon Shepard, w-we can't fight this things anymore w-we need to get inside the building!" Shouted Anna at a high rate and with desperation in her voice. Suddenly the Mech's VI went on.

 _Warning, warning. Critical damage to Mech's core. Please get to a safe distance. Warning, warning. Critical damage to Mech's core. Please get to a safe distance._

 _That's not good._ Said Anna to herself. And helped Shepard to get up. One of the creatures spitted one last time to the Mech, hitting it right in the core triggering the Mech's explosion. Throwing Anna and Shepard away.

Shepard's was laying on the floor. His ears were buzzing and his whole body was in a lot of pain. He slowly opened his eyes. But his vision was blurry. Dirt and blood was the cause of it. He raised his head a little and managed to see a body on what it looked to him a building wall. The buzzing started to fade away and the sound of weapons shots, screaming marines, and the screech of the creatures slowly faded in.

"She- Shep- Shep-pard…" a voice in a low tone called him. He closed his eyes and opened them again trying to get a clearer view of what was in front of him. After a few times, his vision cleared a bit. The scene he was watching, he couldn't believe it. The figure he saw by the wall was Anna, who was nailed to the wall by a large piece of metal pierced by her stomach. Blood coming out of her mouth. "Shep-pard…" She said, spitting more blood.

"A-Anna. D-don't t-talk..." Said Shepard as he tried to get up. But his body was so much in pain he couldn't.

"Shep..." She said before her body couldn't stand it any longer, and give in.

"No… no… no!" He shouted as he tried once more to get up, but failed. His body was too tired. The pain was too much he felt his body crack when he move even just a bit. The blood slowly descending from his head covered his eyes again. He tried to get up for a third time. And once again, he couldn't. He started to feel weight on his eyes. _No, I can't close them. If I do. I… I…_ He said to himself but he had no strength to continue. He slowly gave in. Closing his eyes while hearing the screams of pain and desperation of his fellow marines. Dying one by one, until silence was all he heard and black was all he saw.

* * *

"After that… somehow Alliance HQ received the transmission we sent and I got rescued." Finished saying Shepard and took a sip at his drink.

"Shepard… I… I had no idea how… painful that must have been. If I've had known that… it was something like that I-I wouldn't have asked you before. I'm so sorry I…" Was saying Tali but got interrupted by Shepard who raised his hand.

"You didn't know Tali. And you didn't asked me. I was the one who wanted to tell you about it. You don't have to apologize." He said making a small smile. Tali didn't have words and nodded instead. "Although I had therapy about this, sometimes I still questioned myself if really deserved to survive that. To be promoted and be known for surviving the attack of three… _Thresher Maws_ because o had a… bit of fucking luck. That's been all my life so far, surviving because of luck." He said almost crying. "Just like… just like…" He said and closed his eyes bringing up one of his hands to cover them.

Tali couldn't imagine how he felt in that moment. Having to live again through that. She couldn't imagine the pain. She knew words were not going to have effect so she just did what her instinct's told her to do. She got close to Shepard and hugged him as hard as she could. She didn't know if it was going to help but to her surprised he hugged her back.

They stood like that for few seconds. After that, Shepard let her go and so did she. He rubbed his eyes a bit and then looked at Tali. "Thanks. I… guess I needed that." He said making a small smile on his face.

Tali smiled and blushed a little under her visor. "Sometimes words don't work and I just thought that a hug was the best thing to do. Sometimes we need the support of someone else." Said Tali nervously. _Keelah. Hope I didn't saying in a way he thinks I want something. I would but… - Sight – why do I keep thinking about it._ Tali told to herself.

"Hope I didn't hugged you too hard." Said Shepard with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. Auntie Raan has hugged me stronger." Said Tali almost laughing.

"Auntie… Raan?" asked Shepard raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. My Auntie back on the Fleet. When she gets excited she sometimes gives pretty strong hugs." Explained Tali.

"Well if I ever meet her. I'll try not to get hugged by her. No offense." Said Shepard.

"None taken." Said Tali with a smile under her visor.

"We should get inside now. It's starting to get a little cold out here." Said Shepard while rubbing one of his arms.

"Oh, uh, our suits regulate our temperature so… I actually don't feel cold. B-But if you're feeling like it, yeah. It's okay for me if we head inside." Said Tali nervously.

 _I wonder what other functions that suit can do._ "Oh, that's neat. My armor could do that but its bulkiness would not help. Quarian's don't do suits for other species by any chance?" asked Shepard making a small giggle.

"No. I'm pretty sure we don't do suits for other species. And if we did. We would have to take measurements of you." Said Tali. She almost laughed at the thought of seeing Shepard in one of their suits.

"Oh well. Too bad. But now that I think of it. Maybe having a suit that tight would feel weird at first." Said Shepard and both him and Tali went inside the house.

 _His butt would look nice._ Thought Tali. Oh Keelah! _Why did I thought about that!_

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm so sorry for the delay. Seriously! Sorry to keep you waiting. I thought I uploaded this chapter last week, so I started working on the next one. Whoops-

Hi guys! And man, this chapter. I had to write it a few time to get it right. Sometimes I just stop writing because o didn't know how to explain something I wanted or the idea I has, I couldn't give the meaning or feeling to it. But thanks to the help of my best friend, I was able to continue. So if you're reading this, thanks bro!

I also couldn't decide if I wanted this as a pure story. Like when you search for a historical event on the extranet. Or as if someone was telling you the story and have someone interrupt between the events. Like Shepard describing his comrades and then having Tali interrupt him and asked something about them. But at the end I went with the first idea. Hope it worked.

Also, I think this is the longest chapter I have written, almost 8000 words! I don't know if that's a lot, but for me, I think it is.

Anyways, since I already started working on the next chapter. I think I'll publish it next week. Talk to you later! Happy spring break! Once again, sorry for the delay!


End file.
